Across the Pond (a Smosh Fanfic)
by lexithebunny
Summary: Previously titled Smosh Fanfic. It's Vidcon and Ian is fed up with being youtube famous. He meets a girl who has no idea about what he does and falls for her, but can they make it last after Vidcon has finished? Sorry, really bad at descriptions. First fan fic so be nice and enjoy :) Don't forget to leave a comment so I know if it's any good! (fan art by XxlumpadoodlexX )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Ian's POV

I let out a long sigh as I escaped through the doors into the convention centre. Fangirls. Lots. I took off my sunglasses and put them in my pocket. Vid con was the same every year, hot and full of people. I looked round quickly as I heard more screaming. I was OK, it was just Anthony opening the door to get in. He pulled a face as he shut the door, muffling the screams. Anthony was my best friend from high school and together we started a YouTube channel called Smosh. We were doing really well. Recently, we had hit 2 billion views on our videos. I loved my "job'- if you could call it that- but the down side was the events. Vid con, playlist live… I was pulled out of my thought process by Anthony's voice:

"Ian! Dude, I knew you were and idiot, but seriously?"

I looked round, "sorry what?"

Anthony sighed, and then laughed. "I was trying to get your attention!" he rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh sorry." Was all I had to offer. "What was it you wanted?"

"I thought we could find some food or something." It was then I realised how hungry I really was.

"Sure thing!"

As Anthony left to find food I sat down in a chair and pulled out my phone. I hated looking awkward and lonely. I started playing angry birds. Man that thing was addictive! I was stuck on this one level. I was so engrossed that I didn't notice anyone approaching.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up to see a girl in her early twenties and a kid looking at me. They were British judging by her accent. Great, more pictures. I stood up and put on my best smile. She smiled back. She was quite attractive now that I really looked at her. She had long blonde hair that fell in waves to her waist and green eyes. The boy next to her was about seven or eight and had the same eyes, but apart from that, they looked completely different. I noticed that he had a Smosh t-shirt on. I braced myself for what was about to come next.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt…"

Crap. She was going to ask for a picture.

"Do you know where the boy's loos are?"

I blinked. Was she serious? She looked at the boy stood next to her. He was staring at me with his mouth hanging open. She then looked back at me, slightly annoyed. Her eyebrows pulled together creating a little dimple on her forehead.

"The boy's loos?" she asked again impatiently " do you know where they are or not?" She was serious. I looked around.

"Um… go down that hall way and turn left, you should see a sign." I said, pointing out where she should go.

"Thank you!" was all she said and she and the kid turned away. Damn, the back of her was just as attractive as the front. I stood in a daze. 'Did she really have no idea who I was? Or was she just trying to play it cool? She must have some idea who I am, I mean, the kid had a smosh t-shirt on! How could she not know? I was so lost in thought that I had no-idea how long it had been until Anthony got back with our food.

"Hey Ian! I got your usual…" he trailed off, noticing that I wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. I ate my food in silence, completely ignoring what Anthony was saying. He eventually gave up trying to create conversation and ate in silence too. I tried to remember everything about the girl this morning. She was pretty, really pretty and she had green eyes and long blonde hair. I tried to remember what she was wearing. Some sort of dress and a knitted cardigan I think. She had sunglasses on her head, holding her hair back from her face. Apart from that, I couldn't remember much else. I thought about the kid. Were they brother and sister? She certainly wasn't his mom was she? They couldn't be that closely related could they? Maybe cousins. The only resemblance was their eyes. Both of them had those mysterious green eyes. I wanted to see more of her, but how?

I finished my food. I stood up and sighed. I noticed then that Anthony had finished a long time ago. He must have realised that I was thinking about something, otherwise he would have told me to hurry up. We walked in silence still, he must have realised that something was wrong, but didn't want me to talk about it unless I wanted to. Finally I said

"How long are we going to be sat at that goddamn table?"

My sudden outburst made him jump. He looked at me carefully.

"Only a few hours, but you know how it is." He said, trying not to make me angry. "Ian, it's part of our job. If we want to be successful youtubers then we have to go to meet ups and signings. We have to meet our fans; it's part of the job. We only have to be here a week and then we can go home. OK?"

He looked at me again and sighed. I nodded slightly. As we turned the corner I could see where the line was for our area. Great. It was huge. We would be here for hours. I plastered a fake smile on my face and waved to them as Anthony and I walked up to the table where we would be signing autographs for hours and hours. I looked over at Anthony. He was smiling too. It probably looked more convincing than mine did, but hey, he enjoyed these meet ups more than me. I suppose it was sort of gratifying meeting the fans. At the end of the day, it was them who paid my bills. But did they all have to be so unoriginal? I had reached my chair and I waved again before I sat down. Screaming. I sighed. It was going to be one of those days.

A/N Hi guys! Sorry this chapter's a bit short, but it will get better! I promise! The next few chapters are going to be the same events but in different POV. Bear with me please, exciting stuff will happen. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! So this is the second chapter of my first ever fanfiction! Yay! Please leave a review or just a comment. Any constructive feedback would really help me out a lot :) **

Chapter Two

Kasia's POV:

I looked around the lobby. Everyone was busy or talking to someone. I looked down at my half-brother, Max. We didn't look at all alike, I had blonde hair, he had brown hair. I guess the only thing we had in common was our eyes. Green with flecks of gold.

"Do you really need to go now?" I asked.

I had forgotten how temperamental kid's bladders were. He nodded his head quickly. I gritted my teeth, I hated interrupting people, I always felt awkward and rude. I scanned the room to see if I could find anyone on their own. Bingo. There was one guy sat on his own just playing on his phone, that didn't really count as being busy, I told myself. I grabbed Max's hand and we walked quickly over to him. He didn't look up from his phone when we approached. I cleared my throat and spoke:

"Excuse me?"

His head snapped up, he seemed disappointed. He sighed, stood up and smiled. He had amazing blue eyes and his brown hair was swept over his forehead. He was a little bit older than me and cute, really cute. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. I took a deep breath and started speaking,

"I'm really sorry to interrupt…"

I didn't know why I stopped talking; it might have been something to do with the faint flicker of annoyance that flashed across his face. That's quite rude. He was starting to appear less attractive now; his smile seemed fake somehow, like he didn't want to speak to me. I carried on regardless,

"Do you know where the boy's loos are?"

He looked confused; he was staring at me, shocked. Did he think I wanted to go in there? I quickly looked at Max, hoping that his presence would clear up the matter. I noticed that Max was just staring at the guy. Crap, his mouth was hanging open. That wasn't like him to be rude. The silence was getting a bit awkward. Maybe he didn't speak English. I asked him again:

"The boy's loos? Do you know where they are or not?" I guess I was being rude, but he seemed to understand this time. He looked around

"Um… go down that hallway and turn left, you should see a sign"

Huh, he was American. I guess he was just trying to figure out where they were. I felt bad now; I was quite impatient with him.

"Thank you!" I smiled, hoping that it would make up for my rudeness. I pulled Max (who was still staring rudely at the man) and walked the way he had just told us. I wondered who he was; he was actually kind of cute. Dammit! I should have got his number. I waited outside while Max went in. I wondered if he was a youtuber or just a fan. Maybe I would see him around again. My train of thought was broken when Max came out of the loos. I smiled at him. He was so excited to be here. It was the first time he had ever been out of the UK.

"So who are we going to see again?" I teased him. He had been talking about Vid Con for the past month, ever since my step dad, Chris, agreed that it would be ok for him to meet me stateside and go to Vid Con. With me as chaperone, of course. Max rolled his eyes at me.

"We're going to see Smosh today and tomorrow we're going to see all the British youtubers!" he almost shouted with excitement.

I ruffled his hair and we carried on walking until we turned the corner. The que was so big; I couldn't even see the faces of the people signing the autographs!

"Looks like we could be here for a while buddy." I said to Max. He looked at the line with wide eyes, taking it all in. He just nodded. "Should I go and find something to snack on while we wait?" I asked him. He nodded a second time. This wasn't really about food, I wasn't even hungry. I just wanted to see if I could find the man from this morning and apologise, maybe ask his name and get his number. I left Max in the que and started to wonder around.

**A/N **

**Hi again! I made a polyvore account, so if you want to see what Kasia is wearing follow the links. If you don't that's ok, I had fun making them :)**

**Kasia's outfit: kasia/set?id=79576486**


	3. Chapter 3

**soooo... Chapter 3! yay! don't forget to review because that makes me happy :)**

Chapter Three

Ian's POV:

I had been sat at this table for nearly two and a half hours now and my cheeks hurt from smiling. I looked around. Shoot! That line was still huge! We were only half way through. I looked over at Anthony and he pulled a face. I laughed; this was why Anthony was my best friend. He always made me smile, even if I didn't feel like it. After signing yet another food battle t-shirt and smiling for yet another picture, I looked up to see the boy from earlier waiting without the girl. Where was she? He smiled sheepishly at me. I grinned back.

"Hey man! How's it going?"

He smiled even more.

"Not bad thanks, could you sign this for me?"

He held out an autograph book. I took it and noticed his name on the front cover. Max. Cute. He looked like a Max

"So max," I said, trying to look like I wanted to be here "Where are you from?"

"Suffolk. That's in England." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Cool! Did you come all the way out here to go to Vid con especially?" I asked. I didn't have to pretend to like this kid. He was cute and he had a slight lisp. Max turned his head slightly. I followed his gaze to see the girl from earlier walking towards the line, looking for Max. I met her gaze and she froze and nearly dropped the drinks she was carrying. Blushing, she looked away. Max shrugged

"I partly came here for Vid Con, but also to see my sister. She's been travelling and my dad said it was ok to meet her here."

"Is she your sister?" I asked Max, nodding towards the blonde girl.

He smiled. "Sort of, she's my half-sister" he looked at me again and laughed a bit. "Sorry about before, she has no-idea who anyone is here. I don't think she even knows what a youtuber is" He rolled his eyes and I laughed. I had an idea. I grabbed a bit of paper lying at my elbow and quickly wrote down my number. Maybe this kid could help me get a date.

"What's her name?" I asked, hoping that Max was too young to realise that I was trying to get a date with his sister.

"Kasia." He said simply, as though it was a perfectly reasonable question. 'Kasia. Nice name' I thought. 'She suited it, slightly original and pretty. Like her' I folded the note over and wrote her name on the front.

"Can you give this to her?" He nodded, smiling at me. "Thanks man" I gave him back his autograph book and he turned away towards his sister. I watched him hand it to her and I liked the way her cheeks flushed when she read it. She looked up at me uncertainly. I smiled and waved at her. This really confused her. She blushed even darker and ducked her head, breaking my gaze. Maybe I came across a bit too forceful. I don't know how they do this sort of thing in England.

"Dude! What was that about?" Anthony asked later while we were walking back to our hotel room. I looked at him

"What?" I asked confused. Anthony rolled his eyes at me

"Writing that note, waving to a random girl who wasn't in the line. Do you know her?" I laughed. This made Anthony confused. I sighed

"This morning, while you were getting food, she came up to me with a kid in a Smosh t-shirt. I thought she was going to ask for a picture but it turned out that she just wanted directions to the restroom. The kid was as confused as me." I paused.

"So?" Anthony asked

"This Afternoon at the signing, the boy came up for an autograph. His name's Max by the way. I was talking to him and his sister walked past obviously looking for him. When she saw me sat at the table signing her little brother's book she nearly dropped the drinks she was holding. So I wrote my number and got her brother to give it to her" I had to stop because Anthony was laughing too much.

"Is that why you were being so quiet? So all a girl has to do to get your number is not know who you are?" he asked me. I shrugged it off.

"Yeah, but you didn't see her!" I said. "She was hot. And she was British!"

This made Anthony laugh even more. I grinned too. A thought hit me, I stopped walking suddenly. Anthony stopped too and looked at me.

"What if she doesn't call?" I asked, a sudden wave of fear rushing through me.

Anthony smiled. "Then she's missing out big time" He walked to the hotel room door and unlocked it, holding it open for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Kasia's POV:

I looked around, trying to remeber which way I'd gone. This place was so big and you could easily get lost. Clutching both the drinks in one hand and balancing the flapjacks in the other, I started to look for max. When I left to find something to drink he was nearly at the front of the que. What was the name of the people again? Smash? No, smosh. That was it. I had never actually seen one of their videos, but they were max's favourite. They must be pretty popular, because as I turned the corner their line was by far the biggest. These drinks were going to give me frostbite if I didn't find Max soon. I looked around to see where abouts he was in the que. I moved closer to the main table, my eyes scanning the crowd. He was right at the front getting his book signed. He smiled at me, ecstatic that he was talking to his idols. I looked to see who it was he was talking to. Oh crap. It was the guy from this morning. He was the one everyone was lining up to see and I just asked him where the toilets were! No wonder max was staring at him. I felt awful; He must have thought I was such and idiot! He saw Max smiling at me and met my gaze. For some reason I blushed, his eyes didn't leave mine, they seemed to be searching for something. I ducked my head, trying to break his gaze. Max was saying goodbye and walking towards me. As he got closer I could see he was holding a folded piece of paper as well as his autograph book. He grinned at me, ecstatic that he had just met his favourite youtubers.

"Ian told me to give you this" he held out the piece of paper, so that was his name. Ian. It had my name on the outside. I opened it there was a phone number and underneath it read:

_'Call me, Ian x' _

Was he joking? If he was then he had a strange sense of humour. I looked up and I saw him watching me. I met his gaze and I felt my cheeks burn. He chuckled to himself and waved at me. I ducked my head as my cheeks burned even more. I pulled max along as I hurried away. Was he really joking? A small part of me hoped so; it would explain why he just randomly gave me his number. But what if he wasn't? I realised that Max was talking nineteen to the dozen; he was high as a kite from meeting his idols. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" he protested. Ducking away from my hand.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Oh my gosh YES!" he squeaked. I had to laugh. He looked at me evenly and asked

"Did you really not know that it was Ian this morning?" I blushed a little and pushed his shoulder

"No I didn't! You could have told me!" I said, a little annoyed. Max smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry Kas, I didn't know what to do! You were walking too fast and when we got there I didn't know what to say. I mean, I was stood next to Ian from Smosh!"

* * *

It was half nine and Max was asleep, making little snuffling noises. I was sat on my bed; hair pulled back, glasses on, looking through smosh videos, trying to learn more about Ian and what he did. I had to admit, he was funny. Every now and again I would look at his sapphire eyes and blush, remembering his gaze that afternoon. It was as though he was searching for something. I looked at the note again and studied the messy, slightly childish handwriting for what could be the thousandth time. I sighed, what did I have to lose? I picked up my phone and dialled the number. I panicked, what if it was a joke? It was answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" I could hear other people laughing and talking in the background. Great. Now I was even more nervous.

"Ian?" I choked. "It's Kasia."

**A/N oohh! cliffhanger! I'm sorry. NOT! Don't forget to comment or review because that makes me a very happy bunny. Things should actually start happening in the next few chapters, so don't give up on me yet! Enjoy your lives! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Ian's POV:

I was sat in mine and Anthony's shared hotel room with Anthony, Mari, Joven, Sohinki and Lasercorn. They were part of the smosh team and they were also my closest friends besides Anthony. I was telling them about Kasia and Max and they were all laughing about it. Sohinki seemed very interested in what she looked like. Just then, my phone started to ring. They all started laughing even louder, making catcalls and wolf whistles, apart from Mari who tried to get them to be quiet. I looked at her in thanks; she could see this was a big deal for me. I hadn't even given a girl my number for over a year. I answered on the second ring. Crap. Did that look a bit desperate?

"Hello?" I asked, hoping that it was Kasia and not some sales rep.

"Ian?" The voice asked. It was her! "It's Kasia," she said. Damn her voice was sexy. I gave the guys a big thumbs up and went into the next room to talk. I could still hear them talking, but they wouldn't be able to make me laugh if I couldn't see them.

"Hey Kasia! I didn't think you would actually call me!" I could hear her chuckle to herself.

"I didn't want you to think I was rude," she explained "and Max is asleep so I thought that I might as well"

"Cool! What hotel are you staying at?" I asked her crossing my fingers and hoping she didn't think I was a stalker.

"That's not creepy at all" she giggled, "I'm in the one next door to the Vid-con centre"

"Me too! Do you want to come and meet the smosh team?"

She hesitated. Was that a bit soon? I bit my lip; I was so out of touch with all of this. Anthony was much better at talking to girls than me, I guess that's why he has a girlfriend and I'm single.

"I guess so. What room?" She asked. She sounded a bit nervous, doubtful.

"Room 308, 3rd floor" I told her, nearly jumping with excitement.

"Great! I'll see you in a few minutes." Was this really happening?

"Cool." I replied and hung up.

I rushed into the next room to see the guys all looking at me expectantly.

"She's coming in a few minutes!" I almost shouted. "Guys, this place is a mess! We have to tidy up!"

They all laughed at this. Anthony rolled his eyes and went to get a trash bag. As well as Mari, he knew how much I wanted this to work. He was my best friend. We didn't have secrets.

Kasia's POV:

What did I just agree to do? I ran to the bathroom and scrutinised my appearance. My slightly damp hair was pulled back into a ponytail and my face was free from make up. I didn't need it really; it just didn't like my freckles being on show so much. My glasses covered most of them anyway. I quickly grabbed my mascara and slicked a little bit on. I sighed and focussed on my clothes. They weren't too bad. Just an oversized knitted jumper and a pair of shorts. I loved that jumper; it reminded me of long autumn walks.

I grabbed my phone and the room key and shoved them in my pocket. I almost ran out the door and then paused. What if max woke up? I quickly scribbled a note saying I was out and I would be back before 12:30 and not to worry.

I hurried into the hall and pushed the elevator button as hard as it would go. I then stepped into the elevator for what seemed to be the longest elevator ride of my life. When the doors finally opened onto floor three, I saw Ian waiting. I smiled.

"Hey." He said, smiling back. He looked as shy and nervous as I felt. I took a deep breath and replied.

"Hi" I was unsure what to say next, but thankfully he had some idea of what to do.

"So are you ready to go meet Anthony and everyone?" He asked. Relieved, I nodded. We walked the short distance in silence until we got to room 308. I couldn't help but try to look at his face, but every time I looked up he was staring at me. He would quickly look away, trying to bluff it out, but he wasn't fooling anyone. I guess I should have felt uncomfortable, but I couldn't help feeling a bit flattered by it all.

Ian's POV:

As we walked along the hallway I got a better chance to look at her. Her long, blonde hair was slightly damp and pulled back into a ponytail. She wasn't wearing any make up, but I guess she didn't need it. He skin was flawless and she had freckles dotted about on her nose. They must have come with the tan. Strange, I thought British people were pale. She was wearing glasses now. They were black and the frames slightly hinted at hipster. It was a shame, I thought. I wanted to see her eyes again. Every now and again, she would look at me and catch me staring at her. Then we would both look away quickly. We got to the door of my room. I noticed she was pulling on the hem of her jumper. It must be quite scary for her to meet all these people at once.

"You'll be fine." I said, trying to make her feel better. "The guys are all really cool and you look great!" She smiled at me as I opened the door.

Kasia's POV:

He was really nice. I guess he knew how shy I was feeling. As he opened the door I could see all his friends sat on two sofas holding bottles of beer. I looked down at my feet. Crap. I was still wearing my fluffy socks. I must have forgotten to put any shoes on in the rush to get out. Slightly embarrassed, I followed Ian through the door.

"Kasia, this is Anthony, he's the other half of smosh" I looked at the guy he was pointing at and smiled. He smiled back at me and waved. Ian carried on:

"This is Sohinki, Jovenshire, Lasercorn and Mari," he said, pointing round the circle. I instantly forgot all of their names. I sat next to the girl and Ian sat on the other side of me. It was a bit squished, what with there being seven people on two sofas. I didn't mind though, I felt strangely comfortable with Ian.

"Do you want a beer?" Anthony asked me. I nodded. He got up to go and find another one. The girl on my left whispered to me,

"I'm Mari." She smiled. I liked her so much more for reminding me of her name.

"Kasia." I whispered back. She nodded.

"I know," she was speaking louder now. "This idiot hasn't shut up about you," she said play-hitting Ian. I blushed. Did he tell them about my giant faux pas? Ian grinned at me.

"Shut up!" He said, punching Mari back. At this point, Anthony came back with my beer. He handed it to me and sat down, looking at me intently.

"So Kasia, tell us all about yourself."

I looked at Ian, he was glaring at Anthony. I took a swig of beer. I really didn't know what to say.

* * *

**A/N Yay! chapter five! **

**Polyvore link for Kasia: **evening_casual/set?id=79640845

**Thank you to the lovely comments, they made me very happy when I woke up this morning. I will probably update every Monday or Sunday, depending on how I feel. Mark it in your calendars folks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ian's POV:

I glared at Anthony. What was he doing? His question obviously made Kasia feel uncomfortable. I was about to say something when Kasia beat me to it.

"Um... Well, there's not much to tell. I'm 23 and I'm from a small town in Suffolk in England. I live with my mum, my step dad and Max on a farm. I just finished uni and I'm trying to visit every state in the US and I guess that's it..." She trailed off, blushing slightly. She probably didn't expect to be asked her life story as soon as she sat down.

Anthony grinned. "Cool! How many states have you been to so far?" He asked. Sohinki looked at him and then at Kasia.

"Yeah, if you want to come to California, I can show you around. If you know what I mean?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I could have throttled him. To my relief, Kasia just laughed, I marvelled at how pretty it made her, her nose crinkling a little, like a bunny rabbit's. Sohinki laughed too, completely unembarrassed. Kasia took another swig of beer and leant slightly against me. It felt nice, she was small so she didn't weigh that much, but I liked the fact that she felt comfortable enough with me to do that.

"So have you had tea with the Queen?" Joven asked chuckling to himself. Kasia just looked at him evenly, her emerald eyes flashed dangerously.

"Have you had McDonald's with Obama?" She shot back at him, her voice dripping with sarcasm. It was my turn to laugh now. Kasia joined in and soon everyone was laughing even Joven, although his laugh was slightly more embarrassed.

* * *

Kasia's POV:

I really liked these guys. They were funny and sweet and I think they genuinely liked me too. I had managed to learn all their names by now. Mari, Jovenshire, Lasercorn, Sohinki and, of course, Anthony. They had accepted me into their group with open arms. I wondered what Ian had told them about me. We chatted, drank beer, teased Joven and played Mariokart. We had moved on to Just dance and Mari and I were dancing together. Thankfully it wasn't competitive; how could I compete against a professional dancer. I was focussed on the moves, but I could hear the guys laughing and teasing us as we failed at dancing. I sat down next to Ian, slightly out of breath and pink in the face. He smiled shyly at me, his eyes crinkling at the corners slightly. I smiled back, causing his smile to grow bigger. I liked Ian, he was nice and he was modest. He obviously had no idea how cute he was. I checked my phone. Crap! It was 12:57. I stood up suddenly. They all turned to look at me.

"I'm really sorry guys. I have to get back to Max." I explained.

"That's fine Kasia, don't worry about it!" Mari said. I waved goodbye to them all and let myself out.

* * *

Ian's POV:

I watched the door close behind Kasia. As I turned round, I could see Mari looking at me like I was an idiot.

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me

"Are you really just going to let her go? Walk her back to her room you dumbass!"

I jumped up and ran out the door. I could see her waiting for an elevator just down the hall. She turned round and smiled.

"Hey!" I said, waving. "Do you want me to walk you back?" I felt like an idiot. Of course she didn't want me to, her room wasn't exactly miles away. She smiled at me even more, a dimple popping in her cheek. It was so cute.

"Thanks Ian, that would be great!" she said. I half jogged, half ran to catch up with her. This made her laugh. God, I loved making her laugh.

"So…" I said, trying to start another conversation, " did you have fun tonight?" Stupid question, I kicked myself mentally. She's too polite to say anything negative about my friends. She looked up at me, her eyes searching mine. I didn't notice until now that they had flecks of gold in them. She ducked her head, blushing.

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you." She murmured still not meeting my gaze. As we walked along the hallway, she stopped and turned to me.

" This is me I guess…" she trailed off, obviously unsure of what to do now. I reached out my hand towards her face and stroked her cheek, lifting her head slightly so that I could look into her deep green eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in to kiss her. I was going for a kiss on the lips, but for some reason I changed my mind and went for her cheek. I didn't even manage to do that right. I just ended up bashing my nose into hers. I pulled away embarrassed.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. "I'm a bit out of practice" I stood, tense, waiting for her to laugh at me or shout profanities at me. She didn't do either. She just smiled, bit her lip and looked into my eyes. She leaned in carefully and kissed me on the tip of my nose and then my cheek. She smiled, making her dimple in her cheek pop and went inside her room, closing the door softly. I stood in shock for a few seconds, processing what just happened and slowly walked back to my room.

* * *

**A/N I'm early! :) Don't worry, still updating on Monday, I thought you might all like something to read to get you through what's left of the week until the weekend! Enjoy amigos x**


	7. Chapter 7

Kasia's POV:

I shut the door softly, still in a bit of a daze. Did I just kiss Ian? Did he try to kiss me? I shook my head, trying to get the swirling thoughts in my brain straight. I sighed softly, aware that max was asleep in the room. I flopped down on my bed, expecting sleep to elude me after what had just happened. It didn't. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was dead to the world.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake. I rolled over, trying to escape the hand that was shaking my shoulder gently.

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled into my pillow, trying to get back to sleep.

"Kas! Wake up!" It was Max, he sounded slightly annoyed, but also urgent, like something was happening.

I sighed and sat up, fully opening my eyes and blinking at the bright sunlight. How long had I been asleep? When my eyes had fully adjusted, I could see Max leaning over me, his face a mixture of excitement and shock. I then noticed a man stood behind him. I got up quickly, making my head spin slightly. I shook it off, trying to get a better look at the man's face. I looked round Max's shoulder, praying that it would be Ian.

"Hey Kasia!" It was Anthony. My heart dropped a little bit, but I brushed it off. It was still Anthony and he was nice.

"Hey Anthony." I muttered, my voice still a bit raspy from sleep. Max was awe struck; I was on first name terms with smosh! Anthony smiled at him and then he looked back at me, looking at my clothes. I looked down too and realised I was still wearing what I had on last night. I blushed. Anthony laughed and hurried slightly.

"So, Ian and I were wondering if you guys wanted to do something today?" He smiled hopefully. My heart leapt. Ian wanted to see me! I looked down at Max; he was looking at me pleadingly. I looked at Anthony again, raising my eyebrows.

"Me and Max?" I asked, not sure if that's what he meant, why would he and Ian want to hang out with me and an excitable eight year old boy.

"Yeah sure!" Anthony said, grinning at me. I could see Max out of the corner of my eye, he was almost about to take off with excitement. I grinned back and nodded my head quickly before Anthony could change his mind.

"Great! Thanks Anthony! What were you guys thinking of?" I asked, my words were hurried in my excitement and my rush to get them all out. Anthony laughed at my enthusiasm and raised an eyebrow. This made me blush slightly. Was it that obvious?

"Ian and I were thinking about going swimming. We have a day off and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come."

I looked down at Max, he was a water baby and he loved swimming. His face was alight with happiness and he was quivering with excitement. I answered for both of us.

"That would be great! Can we meet you in half an hour?" I asked him, realising that I would have to find my swimming costume. Anthony nodded and started to walk towards the door.

"We'll meet you guys in the lobby!" he said over his shoulder as he left.

I instantly began rushing around, digging out Max's shorts and my bikini. I found the top, but I couldn't find the bottoms. As I was crawling underneath the dresser, trying to fish my bikini shorts from underneath, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up, forgetting where I was, and banged my head.

I grabbed my shorts and slowly backed out from underneath the chest of draws. I looked round to see Max looking slightly amused. I rubbed my head and looked at him pointedly. He looked at the ground sheepishly, still smirking.

"Sorry Kas. How come you know these guys? I was sat watching TV and someone knocked on the door. When I opened it, Anthony asked if you were up yet." He explained.

I stared, horror struck.

"How long did he have to wait?" I asked, hoping it wasn't too long. Max grinned at me.

"Ten, fifteen minutes, I guess. He said he didn't mind, so we watched TV!"

He was thrilled to be able to say this. I laughed and ruffled his hair, walking to grab my bag and shoving our towels in it. I ran to the bathroom and scrutinised my face. I looked a bit tired, but there was no point in putting make up on if we were going swimming. Instead I slicked on a lip stain, knowing it wouldn't come off in the pool. I pulled my hair in a high bun on the top of my head, allowing a few wispy bits to fall down around my face.

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, I realised that Ian and Anthony would be waiting for us soon. Max was sat on his bed, watching TV. He had his goggles on already. He protested when I tried to pull them off.

"Hey!" He shouted. I laughed and stopped trying to take them off him.

"Fine." I giggled. "You can wear them on the way to the pool then." I grabbed his hand and we both ran for the door, only stopping to grab my phone and the room key.

We arrived a few minutes late and saw Ian and Anthony waiting with their backs to us. I looked at Max and nodded. He laughed and ran quietly over to the two of them, jumping out at them. To their credit, they both overacted their surprise to the extreme, making Max almost cry with laughter. I followed slowly laughing too. Thy both turned round when they heard me. I quickly looked at Ian, his face was alight and his eyes sparkled. I looked at Anthony, hoping the blush I could feel creeping up my cheeks wasn't visible. Anthony sighed sarcastically and pretended to look at his watch. I chuckled and dug him in the ribs with my elbow. He laughed and dug me back. We started walking to the pool Ian and Max running ahead, both of them acting like children. I looked at Anthony.

"I thought there was only one eight year old on this outing." I said laughing. He rolled his eyes and laughed too.

"Now you see what I have to put up with. I bet your eight year old is easier to look after." He sighed. I decided to go ahead and like Anthony, he was easy to get along with, and to be honest, I didn't really know what to say to Ian. I mean, I like him. I like him a lot. Maybe that was why I was so stuck for words when I was with him.

We had got to the doors to the changing rooms and Ian and Max had already run in, leaving the door swinging behind them. I smiled and waved to Anthony.

"See you by the pool?" I asked him. He nodded and waved back.

"See you in a few!"

We disappeared into our changing rooms, leaving me slightly apprehensive about what was to come.

* * *

**A/N happy bank holiday Monday everyone! sooo, chapter seven. Who would have thought, eh? Leave a comment if you're nice because that makes me happy :) No polyvore link for this chapter, but there is one next chapter. Yay!**

**Enjoy xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Ian's POV:

I was waiting with Max and Anthony by the pool. Kasia was still getting changed, she was taking a while and I could see max was getting impatient.

"Can we just go without her?" He asked me, gesturing to the pool. He was adorable really, he already had his goggles on and you could tell he was itching to get in the water. I didn't really want him to go in the pool on his own, but I thought Kasia might find it rude if we started swimming without her. I looked at Ant. He smiled at me, reading my mind.

"I'll go in with you buddy. " he said, punching Max lightly on the arm. His face lit up and he ran to the side, jumping in almost immediately, causing a giant splash that hit several innocent bystanders. I gave Ant a small smile.

"Good luck!" I told him, gesturing to Max who was already splashing around in the water. He laughed.

"I could say the same to you. " He said, looking over my shoulder. He walked off chuckling as I looked round to see what he talking about.

There she was. It was Kasia. She had just come through the changing room door and was looking around hesitantly. I waved and caught her eye. She smiled and walked over. Now that she was only in a bikini, I was struggling to keep my eyes on her face. She was wearing a floral print balconette style top and matching bottoms. The white in the fabric made her already gorgeous tan glow even more. Her body was tiny, but she didn't look as though she had starved herself, she looked healthy with it. It made me feel slightly self conscious, I didn't exactly have a great body. The years of eating fast food had sort of taken their toll. I wasn't fat, but I didn't have a six pack either. By the time I had finished checking her out, she had reached me.

"Hey Ian." she said softly, her voice low and husky. Man she was sexy. I realised that I had absolutely no chance with this girl. My stomach dropped at this sudden realisation.

"Hi Kasia." I muttered, looking at the floor and shuffling my feet slightly. I could feel her soft hands lifting my chin so I would have to look at her. Her eyes met mine and they were filled with concern. I tried to put a smile on my face.

"So are you ready to go swimming?" I babbled, trying to make her feel less uncomfortable with my obvious awkwardness. My bad acting had fooled her for now and she smiled, obviously cheered by this.

"Sure" she said and started to walk over to the pool and did a perfect dive into the water, making hardly any splash at all. I couldn't help but stare at her ass. It was perfect. I was brought out of my daze by an old lady who was lying on a lounger next to where we were.

"Pretty girl." She said, looking at me over the top of her book. "You make a great couple, you know, " she told me smiling. I blushed to a deep shade of beetroot.

"I… Uh… We're not together…" I mumbled. She smiled at me, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Well that's a shame. You make sure to ask her before someone else does." She told me. I nodded, blushing still.

"Um… Thanks. I will." I promised her and walked over to where Max and Anthony were having diving competitions, with Kasia as the judge.

* * *

Kasia's POV:

I swam to the edge of the pool, slightly out of breath from all the swimming races with Max and the guys. As I pulled myself onto the side, I was aware of someone swimming behind me. I swung myself up and looked to see Anthony almost next to me. I smiled at him.

"Hey Ant!" He smiled and pulled himself up to sit next to me.

"Hey Kasia." He was out of breath too, we were sat quite a long way away from Ian and Max. "So, are you having fun at Vid Con?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I guess so, I mean, I didn't really know who anyone was here so it was pretty lost on me really." I could see Anthony was a bit disappointed with my answer, so I rushed to finish.

"That doesn't mean that I'm not having fun though. I'm enjoying getting closer to Max. What with the age difference and me travelling, we weren't very close before." I sighed, looking over at Max, just as he was being thrown into the water by Ian. Anthony nodded, looking at them both laughing and splashing each other.

"Max is a great kid." He said. I nodded, smiling.

"I'll have to tell him you think that." I warned him. "He loves you guys." Anthony laughed. We sat in silence, watching Max and Ian as they swam about together, Max laughing and Ian squealing like a girl whenever he got splashed. It was so quiet and peaceful that I jumped when Ant started talking again.

"Ian really likes you." He said, almost accusingly. I guess he would feel protective of his best friend. I nodded.

"I like him too." I whispered. Anthony looked at me questioningly.

"I'm not going to pry if you don't want me to," He said softly. I shook my head.

"It's fine." I reassured him. "I'm a rubbish liar anyway, so chances are you would find out sooner or later." He nodded and smiled.

"So… What happened between you two last night?" He nudged me and winked. I rolled my eyes.

"I kissed him." I said simply. He stared at me, eyes popping out of his head. I rushed to clarify. "On the cheek!" I said giggling. Anthony laughed too.

"He was in kind of a daze when he got back last night." Anthony explained. "That's why I thought something was going on between you two." I sighed.

"I don't know what to do." I began, unsure of why I was spilling my heart to Anthony. "I really like Ian, but I don't think it will work."

"Why not?" Anthony asked, obviously concerned for his friend's feelings.

"Because I'm going back to England in a few days time and as much as I would like to, I really can't afford to be flying out to America to see Ian every few weeks." I sniffed, conscious that I would start crying soon if we carried on this conversation for much longer. I looked over at Anthony, expecting to see hurt or even anger in his face, but all I could see was sympathy.

"I would tell you that everything would be alright, but I've never been in this position before." He said. He suddenly smiled and looked away. I followed his gaze and saw Ian and Max swimming over. I tried my best to put a smile on my face, not only for Ian's benefit, but also for Max.

"Kas!" he whined, "I'm hungry!" I slid back into the pool and picked him up. He gave a squeal in protest as I threw him into the water. As I turned round, I was suddenly face to face with Ian. We were very close, out noses almost touching. It reminded me of last night and Ian's attempt at kissing me. I blushed and looked into his eyes. All of our surroundings seemed to melt away as I stared into his soul. Suddenly he grinned and scooped me up. I screamed in protest as he swung me over his shoulder into a fireman's lift. I could see Ant and Max almost crying with laughter as Ian carried me out of the pool and set me gently on my feet.

"Max isn't the only hungry one you know." He said, his mouth curving into a slight smile. I punched him playfully, rolling my eyes. I kicked my self mentally. 'Way to ruin the moment Kas' I thought.

"Fine then." I said, looking at Anthony. "Looks like we need to find some food for our eight year olds." Ian pouted and folded his arms across his chest while Anthony laughed. I grabbed my towel and headed off to the changing rooms to get dressed. I knew I would have to make a decision about Ian. It wasn't fair to lead him on, but I really didn't want to lose him either.

* * *

**A/N hi guys! polyvore link for Kasia: **swimwear/set?id=79577413

**please leave a comment or a review because that makes me very happy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Kasia's POV:

I insisted on paying, they had the idea to take Max and I swimming, so the least I could do was buy them lunch. I left Max with them as I quickly dashed up to my room to grab my bag. Before I left, I took a quick glance in the mirror. Christ! I looked like hell. My hair was wet and had straggly bits stuck to my forehead, my eyes were slightly red from the chlorine and my cheeks were flushed. I quickly smoothed my hair back from my face, using my sunglasses to keep it there. I dabbed some powder on my cheeks, hoping the flush was just from the exercise and that it wasn't sunburn. I smoothed my dress, praying that my wet hair wouldn't make the white fabric see through. I grabbed the room key and left the room, letting the door swing shut behind me.

As I walked into the lobby I could see Max sat with Ian and Anthony on the couches clustered by the entrance. I could hear Max and Anthony having a somewhat heated discussion about football. As I approached them, Ian turned and looked at me pleadingly.

"Help me!" he mouthed, pulling a scared face. I rolled my eyes and poked max in the back of the head.

"Hey kiddo, you make a good point, but it's not our fault Americans don't understand football." I joked.

"Hey!" Ian protested while Anthony pulled a grumpy face and folded his arms across his chest.

"Lighten up!" I said poking Anthony's cheeks, making him laugh. "Where are we eating anyway?" I asked them. They both looked at each other and Ian pulled out a camera.

"We're getting American food!" They both shouted at the same time. I rolled my eyes at them while they all laughed.

"Are we going to be in a lunchtime video?" Max asked excitedly. I had no idea what this meant, but this was obviously a big honour if Max was getting so excited about it. Ian had wandered off, talking to the camera, leaving Anthony to explain what was going on.

"Basically we film ourselves eating lunch and we answer some questions at the end. It sounds stupid, but people like it." He shrugged. It did sound stupid, but who was I to comment on the Internet? Until a few days ago, I had no idea what a youtuber did, or why people liked it.

We had reached Ian's car and he was already in the driver's side, key in the ignition. It was blue, bright blue with gold hubcaps. I slid into the back seat, Max following me. He was overjoyed to be in Ian's car.

Anthony turned the camera on himself and began talking.

"Welcome to lunchtime with Smosh! Bitch!" he shouted at the camera. He moved the camera so it was facing Ian.

"Hey Ian," he said, "Care to explain why there is a girl in your car?" At this Ian pretended to look shocked.

"What?!" he spluttered "there's a real live girl in my car?" Anthony turned the camera to face Max and me. We both waved.

"I'm a real live girl!" I told the camera seriously. Anthony laughed and turned the camera back on himself again.

"This is Kasia and her brother Max. They're our Vid con buddies. You can probably tell by their voices that they're from some exotic far away land." I had to laugh. I could see why people watched this. These guys were funny. It was quite a short drive to the drive thru so there wasn't much to film after we had our introductions. I was about to order when Ian stopped me.

"If you're going to experience real American food you need to let us order for you." He told me, winking at the camera. It turned out he had ordered the biggest burger on the menu for me to eat.

After we collected the food we drove back to the hotel. We made out way to the elevator, Max and Anthony running ahead with the camera, leaving Ian and myself to carry the food. It felt like Anthony was deliberately trying to get me alone with Ian. I didn't know whether to be thankful or annoyed.

"You know people are going to ask if you're dating one of us." Ian told me simply. This scared me.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked him, dreading the answer. Ian shrugged.

"I don't know." He said, looking down at the floor.

"Oh" was all I could say. We hade made it to Ian and Anthony's room now and I started to set out the food on the coffee table in the living room area. I sat down next to Anthony, partly to make it less obvious that I like Ian, and partly so I could look at him without it being obvious. Ian pulled face at the camera he was holding.

"Why does Anthony always get to sit next to the hot girls?" he said, putting on a sad voice. Max threw himself down next to Ian.

"Don't worry." he told him, "Girls smell! Boys are so much cooler!" Both Anthony and I started laughing at Ian's bemused face. The burger Ian had ordered for me was huge. After managing to get halfway through, I was full. I leant back and sighed.

"If you guys want me to finish this burger before Christmas, you're going to have help me out." Both Ian and Anthony laughed.

"Is our Amurrican food making your stomach full, gurl?" Ian asked in an exaggerated southern accent. I laughed.

"We're not used to such grease in our food, good sir." I told him in my best posh voice. Everyone else was almost finished, so Anthony started looking for twitter questions on his phone. Thankfully, the questions were all silly and they made us laugh. Some of them were so bad that we all groaned and rolled our eyes. I hadn't had so much fun in one day for a very long time. We stayed in Ian and Anthony's room while Anthony edited the video we had just made.

* * *

We played Mario Karts for almost three hours straight and I was doing pretty badly. To Ian's credit, he let me win a couple of times, but I could tell that no one really wanted to be on my team for the battle games. After another half an hour of losing I pulled out of playing video games. I settled down on the couch and watched Max play with Ian and Anthony, happy that he was getting the chance to play video games with his YouTube heroes. After a few more races, Ian turned off the wii. Max made a noise of protest. Ian smiled.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked. I nodded and Max grinned. "Go find one you like." He told him, gesturing to a pile of DVDs that they had brought with them for Vid con.

"Are there any suitable for kids?" I whispered to Anthony. I trusted these guys, but sometimes they don't recommend themselves as the most responsible people. Anthony nodded.

"We're big kids really, we like a good kid's movie every now and again." I nodded reassured. Max found finding Nemo, and, with the help of Ian he set it up on the TV. Ian sat back down next to me grinning. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Finding Nemo?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Shut up! It's a good film!" he defended himself. We sat quietly now as the film had started.

* * *

Ian's POV:

It was starting to get late now, but we were only half way through the movie. I looked over to the other couch to see Max falling asleep, leaning slightly on Ant. I nudged Kasia. She jumped, she had been so absorbed in the storyline that it was almost as though she had forgotten we were there. She looked at me, questioningly. I pointed over to Max and she smiled.

"Sorry." She whispered to Anthony. He smiled and shook his head.

The movie was nearly over and I still hadn't made a move. What was I doing? I kept getting pointed looks from Ant, but I had absolutely no skill when it came to girls. I had proved that last night when I tried to kiss her. Gritting my teeth and hoping she wouldn't object, I put my arm round her shoulders. To my relief and surprise, she leant in closer, leaning her head against me. I was in shock. She liked me! Well, at least she was too polite to pull away and embarrass me.

By the time the movie was over, it was almost midnight. I looked down to see Kasia staring at the screen with tears flowing down her cheeks. I had to laugh.

"Finding Nemo? Really?" She blushed and wiped away the tears.

"Shut up! It's a good film!" She laughed a little and stretched.

"I should probably head back now," she said, glancing at her phone. "It's getting pretty late." We both looked over at the other couch, Anthony was asleep now too. Kasia smiled. "I would hate to disturb them, but I need to get my brother back from his new best friend."

I laughed, probably a little too loudly as Ant stirred and looked at us. I realised that I still had my arm around her waist. I quickly pulled it back, receiving questioning looks from both of them. Anthony smiled.

"I should probably get some sleep." He said, yawning an obviously fake yawn. I rolled my eyes at him as he left the room. Kasia began to gather up her things. I picked up Max. Man, he slept deeply. He didn't even stir a little bit. Kasia looked at me and smiled.

"You wouldn't be able to wake him even if you tried." She told me. I grinned and bowed slightly.

"Lead the way m'lady" I said in a terrible English accent. She laughed and walked past me. I carried Max out into the hall. For such a small kid, he wasn't light. I huffed and adjusted my arms. I didn't want Kasia to think that I was weak. She turned round and smiled at me. We didn't talk much; I think we were just comfortable being with each other. I almost jumped when she spoke for the first time in what seemed like a long time.

"Can you put him on the bed?" Kasia asked me. She had the door open and was moving through the room, turning lamps on. I nodded and lay him gently on what looked like his bed. There was a stuffed giraffe toy on the pillow, I tucked it under his arm and pulled the quilt up so he wouldn't get cold. I turned round to see Kasia smiling at me.

"What?" I asked her, wondering what on earth she was grinning about.

"Oh shut up." She said, walking towards me. Before I knew it, she was right by me, looking into my eyes. I didn't know what I was doing, but somehow I could feel my hands snaking round her waist, one hand travelling up her back and into her hair. I pulled her closer towards me, breathing in her sweet, musky scent. I leaned in closer, my lips almost touching hers. I hesitated, unsure if this was the right thing to do. Kasia made the decision for me. She closed the distance and pressed her lips to mine, softly. She pulled away, uncertainly, her eyes searching mine. I pressed my lips to hers again. This time the kiss was more intense and I could feel her fingers tangling themselves in my hair. The touch made me shiver. 'Was everyone from England this good a kisser?' I thought to myself. This time it was me who pulled away.

"I should probably go back now." I trailed off awkwardly. Dammit Ian! You just kissed the most beautiful woman in the world and you are suggesting that you leave! I looked down at Kasia, almost hypnotised by her eyes that seemed to sparkle with a new intensity. She nodded, her eyes not leaving mine. I kissed her softly on the lips again and turned to leave. I felt her hand grab mine as I walked away. She pulled me back and softly kissing me on the tip of my nose. I blushed and she laughed.

"It was an improvement over last night." She told me, smiling. I laughed too. I walked to the door, closing it softly behind me. Once I was in the hall I sighed and leant against the wall. Did I just kiss Kasia? Did she just kiss me back?

* * *

**A/N hi guys :) you know the drill, leave a comment, follow/favourite. You know it makes me happy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Kasia's POV:

I was awoken by a loud noise. I groaned and rolled over, opening my eyes drowsily. The noise was coming from my phone. I didn't have an alarm, so it must have been someone trying to call me. My phone had stopped ringing now, so whoever it was must have left a message. I was awake now, so I pulled myself out of bed and picked up my phone. Sure enough there was one missed call. I dialled up voicemail and listened to the message. It was Ian.

"Hey Kasia… um… It's Ian. You know it's me. What am saying? I guess you're either busy or asleep or maybe both. Anyway… I was calling to see if you wanted to go out somewhere or do something. Don't worry, it doesn't matter I guess… Ring me back? Umm… ok I'm going to hang up now… Gosh I hate talking to these things. Bye"

I had to stifle a laugh remembering that Max was still asleep. I picked up my phone and was about to walk into the hallway when I remembered I was just in a tank top and my underwear. Instead, I went into the bathroom and called Ian back.

"Ian?" I asked when it was answered.

"No, it's Anthony. Ian's getting breakfast right now. He must have left his phone." I laughed.

"No shit Sherlock." I could hear Anthony laughing on the other end. "Can you tell him to call me when he gets back?" I asked him.

"No need." Anthony told me "He's back now. I'll hand you over" I could hear him shouting for Ian. There was a muffled noise and then I could hear his breathing.

"Ian?" I asked, knowing that it was a stupid question.

"Hey Kasia!" He almost shouted at me through the phone. I cringed away from the noise.

"Um Ian? You know how you only have to speak through the phone and I can hear right?" I asked him with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh right. Sorry." He apologised. "So, do you want to go out and do something?" I hesitated.

"What about Max?" I asked him, if there was nothing that he could do all day then I wouldn't be able to go.

"Max included." He told me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, my good sir, where are we going today?" I asked him

"How about a VIP meet'n'greet?" he asked me.

"Great, I have no idea what that involves, but OK" I told him laughing

"Meet both of you at my room in an hour?" he asked me.

"Sure. See you then!" I hung up and rushed to wake Max up. To my surprise, he was already awake and was waiting outside the bathroom.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty!" I told him, ruffling his hair. He ducked out of reach, complaining. I laughed and punched him on the shoulder.

"I just called Ian and he says that we're going to some sort of VIP meet'n'greet, whatever that is." Max obviously knew what that meant because his face lit up at the words.

"Really? Ian's taking us?" he asked me

"I think so." I told him. "Why?" he rolled his eyes at me.

"Because Smosh are the most popular channel on youtube, so all the other youtubers want to know them. That means that we are going to meet everyone!" His words were jumbling into one as he spoke. I checked my phone.

"Well, we're meeting Ian in just under an hour, so I need to get ready." I told him. He ran off to find some breakfast and to find his Smosh t-shirt. I sighed and went to find some clothes for myself. I didn't really know what the dress code was, so I decided on smart-casual. I was wearing my skinny jeans with the ends turned up and a sheer white short-sleeved top with a navy and white bandeau top underneath. I slipped my brown leather t-bar sandals on my feet and went to the bathroom to sort out my face and hair. I decided to leave my long hair down in its waves as I didn't have much time and it didn't look that bad. I put on some light foundation and blush with just a bit of bronzer for contouring as I had a tan already. I sighed as I looked at my hair, Ian was probably bored of it looking the same every day, but there wasn't much I could do now. We had five minutes until Ian would be expecting us. I quickly slicked on some eyeliner on my eyelids in a winged shape and applied a little mascara. Satisfied with my appearance, I went back into my shared bedroom with Max. He was sat on his bed, debating between two smosh t-shirts. He looked up as I walked in.

"Help me Kas! I can't decide!" I looked at the two shirts. One had a pink doughnut and the other had a cartoon Ian and Anthony on the front.

"That one." I told him, pointing at the doughnut t-shirt. "It's pretty cool, and I like doughnuts." Max laughed and pulled the shirt over his head.

"It was Ian's weapon in the food battles." He told me.

"The what?" I asked him, totally confused. Max launched into this really detailed explanation about doughnuts and annual food fights.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me later." I told him, pushing him through the door, stopping to puck up my bag, phone and key. "We're going to be late."

"Do you have the camera?" He asked me. I patted my bag in answer and he ran ahead to get an elevator.

We made it to Ian's room just in time. He was obviously waiting for us as I had barely finished knocking when the door swung open. Ian was leaning against the doorframe, pulling a ridiculously provocative pose. I laughed at his pout and then laughed even harder when I noticed that he had on the same shirt as Max. Tears were starting to fall down my cheeks when Ian decided to interrupt my hysterical laughter.

"I hate to interrupt your very cute laugh, but I have two very good reasons." He began. I tried to calm myself down as he raised one eyebrow slightly. "Firstly, we'll be late. And secondly, your eyeliner will start to run if you cry much more." He told me grinning. I dashed into his bathroom to check my make up. This made both Ian and Max chuckle, but not quite as hysterically as I was. Walking back to them both, I noticed that I couldn't see Anthony.

"Where's Anthony?" I asked Ian. "You two are normally joined at the hip." Ian rolled his eyes at my comment and started to walk out the door.

"He said he'd meet us at the convention centre. Now hurry up or he'll think we stood him up." I followed him and Max out the door, stopping to turn off the lights. Did these boys have any idea about the environment? Again, Max ran ahead to the elevator, so Ian and I were on our own. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips, I could feel him smile.

"So what does today involve exactly?" I asked him, reluctantly pulling away. He smiled again and held my hand as we walked down the corridor.

"Well, I thought you and Max might want to meet some of our friends?" He asked me, slightly hesitantly, glancing swiftly at my face to gage my expression. I smiled to reassure him.

"Max was high as a kite when I told him. Knowing you and Anthony has made me the coolest big sister ever." I told him. Ian laughed. We had reached the elevator; Max held the doors open for us. When he saw our hands entwined, he just grinned. He didn't even seem remotely surprised.

"So who are we meeting?" He asked Ian. Ian reeled off a list of names that sounded like a foreign language to me. Why did these youtubers have such ridiculous user names? Max obviously understood as his grin just got wider and wider as Ian went on. The elevator stopped and as the doors opened I could see a group of girls waiting expectantly in the lobby. When they saw Ian they went mad and one even started to scream. They swarmed around us and I held on to Ian's hand for dear life. I looked around for Max and I could see he was doing the same on Ian's other side. One girl even recognised Max and me from the Lunchtime video and told her friends. Then they all wanted pictures as a group, Max and I included. Once Ian had taken photos with all of them, they left, talking excitedly about meeting one half of Smosh. I looked at Ian and I could see he was looking at me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Are you?" I asked him, my fingers making small patterns on the back of his hand. Ian nodded, smiling slightly.

"It's worse when Ant's here." He told me. "He has the most fangirls." This confused me.

"Why?" I asked him. Ian looked at me then, his expression half exasperated, half pleased.

"Because Anthony's the hot one." He told me, he didn't look upset or annoyed, just tired of hearing it. I leant up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I beg to differ." I told him, snaking my arm round his waist. He smiled and kissed the top of my forehead as we walked round the corner into the convention centre. Anthony was waiting by the couch where I first met Ian and waved at us. Max ran over as soon as he spotted him.

"Anthony! Help! They're kissing!" he shouted, flailing his arms around like a windmill as he ran. Anthony laughed and high-fived Ian as we got to him. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, yes. Well done Ian. Where are we going?" I asked Anthony. He laughed at my sarcasm and started walking. Max immediately followed behind, leaving Ian and I to bring up the rear.

"We're heading over to the main stage." Anthony told me over his shoulder. "Smosh are doing a performance, so Ian and I thought you would like to chill out backstage and meet some other youtubers." Max started walking faster due to his excitement, a huge grin present on his face.

"Is he always this excited?" Ian whispered to me. I laughed at this, part of me wondering if I knew the answer.

"I don't think so. I hadn't seen him for a good nine months before I met him at the airport. From what I can remember he was always quite a chilled out kid." I raised an eyebrow. "You and Anthony must be a bad influence on him." I joked. Ian was about to say something when I heard screams. More screaming fans. Great. I clung onto Ian's hand not wanting to lose him in what was sure to be mayhem. I looked around. Where was Max? I clutched at Ian's shoulder; he was signing a smosh shirt.

"Max?" I asked him, my voice catching. Ian looked around.

"He'll be with Ant. Don't worry, he'll look after him." I nodded, reassured. I looked over to where Anthony was stood. I understood now what Ian was saying about the fans loving Anthony; he was swamped with people, most of them girls. Eventually we managed to get away from the crowd and catch up with Anthony and Max.

"Are you ok?" I asked Max as soon as we were close enough. He nodded, looking slightly shell-shocked. I looked over at Anthony and he smiled, trying to reassure me.

"We can go in the back way so we don't meet any more people." He told me. I took a deep breath and nodded. I tried to put a smile on my face as I could feel Ian's eyes staring at me, trying to gage my reaction.

"Back entrance it is then." I said. Ian raised an eyebrow at Anthony, They both grinned.

"That's what she said!" They both shouted, in fits of laughter. I raised my eyebrows at them both. I pulled my hand from Ian's and crossed my arms. Even Max, who didn't get the joke, laughed at this.

"Okay, okay. We're bad people. Do you forgive us?" Ian asked me, tickling my waist so I would have to unfold my arms. I shrieked, trying to escape from Ian's bear-like grip.

"Fine! You're horrible people, but I forgive you." I gasped.

"Good." Ian murmured, leaning down to kiss me on the dimple I got when I frowned. Max mimed being sick and Anthony just raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh shut up!" I told them. "Don't you have a performance to go to? People to introduce to Max and me?" I reminded Anthony. He smacked his forehead with his hand as though I had reminded him of something important.

"That's what we're doing here!" He said, winking at me. He carried on walking and stopped at a door halfway down the corridor.

"This way ladies and gentlemen." He said, holding the door out for Max, Ian and I to walk through.


	11. Chapter 11

Kasia's POV:

The room was full of people, all of them talking to each other or recording things with their cameras. I looked at Max and he was staring around the room with wide eyes. I entwined my fingers with Ian's, suddenly nervous.

"Do you want me to introduce you to some of our friends?" I heard Anthony ask Max. Max's face lit up and he nodded his head so quickly I was almost sure it would fly off. He and Anthony both left to talk to a guy with sideburns. My eyes continued to scan the room, looking to see if there was anyone I recognised. I saw Mari and waved to catch her eye. She waved back and walked over to us. She looked at our hands and raised her eyebrow.

"About time, guys." She said, grinning. I just blushed and Ian rolled his eyes. "So, Kasia, do you have any idea who anyone is?" she asked gesturing around to all the people. I shook my head.

"I'm a bit of an internet newbie." I admitted, rolling my eyes. Mari laughed and then looked at Ian.

"You and Ant need to go on in five." She told him. Ian nodded, kissed me swiftly on the forehead and walked off to find Anthony. I looked around for Max and saw he was still talking to the sideburns guy.

"Can I meet Max?" Mari asked me. I smiled, and nodded.

"It's more like can he meet you and the guys." Mari grinned and led me over to Max and the guy with the sideburns. Max looked at me, his face flushed with excitement. The guy with the sideburns looked at me questioningly. Max introduced me.

"Kasia, this is Toby. His channel's called Tobuscus." I smiled at Toby and held out my hand, he shifted his camera to his other hand and took my hand and shook it.

"Do you mind if I film you guys?" He asked me, gesturing to Max and myself. Max looked at me hopefully. I nodded.

"Sure. We are at a Youtube convention I guess." I shrugged. Toby grinned and wondered off talking to his camera. I looked at Max

"Is he a big youtuber?" I whispered to him. He nodded quickly

"Quite big. Not as big as Ian and Anthony, but pretty popular." He whispered back. Toby had drifted back over to us, still talking. He turned the camera back to Max and I.

"This is Kasia and Max. You may recognise them from a certain lunchtime video from Smosh." Max and I both waved at the camera. "So Max, what's with the shirt? I can think of a shirt you would look better in." He said pointing the camera at his own shirt, which read 'Tobuscus' across the front. Max laughed.

"It's next on my list." He told Toby seriously. I smiled, Max was so relaxed on camera; I always felt awkward. Maybe that was why I hadn't watched the lunchtime video I was in, despite all of Ian and Anthony's attempts to make me watch it, I was always nervous to see how awkward I looked. Max and Toby were both talking full swing now about being British. I waved to them to let them know I was leaving and went back to Mari. She was sat on a couch, talking to Lasercorn and Jovenshire. I sat down next to Mari and tried to figure out what they were talking about. It was something to do with Smosh, but apart from that I had no idea.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. Lasercorn grinned; I think he probably was still getting over how different my accent was to his.

"We're discussing our next gamebang." Joven told me. I did a double take.

"Your next what?" I asked. They all laughed at my expression.

"Our show on Smosh Games. It's called gamebang. Basically everyone gets together and we play a video game and the loser has to do a forfeit." Mari explained, patiently. I nodded, trying to look like I understood. I would have to get Max to show me later.

"Smosh are on!" Mari exclaimed, pulling us towards a screen on a wall. I saw Ian and Anthony on a giant stage; you could barely hear what they were saying over the cheering.

"What are they going to do?" I asked Lasercorn.

"They're going to perform one of their songs and then fire t-shirts into the crowd." He told me, not taking his eyes off the screen.

I nodded, not daring to look away. I felt nervous. If I felt this scared for them, I could only imagine how nervous they were feeling. I crossed my fingers and watched, gradually becoming more relaxed when they started their song.

* * *

Ian's POV:

As I came off the stage, the cheering still ringing in my ears, I began to look around for Kasia right away. I spotted her stood with Mari, Jovenshire and Lasercorn. They were stood around chatting, smiling and laughing. Mari saw Anthony and me and waved. We walked over.

"So what are we all talking about?" I asked them. Kasia hadn't noticed us walk over and she jumped a little at my voice. I laughed as she turned around with her hand on her heart. She raised her eyebrows at me. "Sorry" I muttered, still smiling.

"You're not sorry at all." She pointed out, nudging me with her hip. "But I forgive you." Mari coughed.

"We _were_ talking about what game we should play for the next gamebang." She told Anthony and me. I nodded; I trusted their judgement.

"Cool, well I trust that you guys can think of a suitably silly game with out me right?" I asked them, taking Kasia by the hand and pulling her away from the group. We sat down on a love seat. She looked at me expectantly.

"Did you like the show?" I asked her. This wasn't the reason I pulled her away from the group, but I didn't really know how to start. I don't know what perfume she had on, but the scent was making me feel a bit dumbstruck. She was perfect.

"It was great! I was really nervous for you though." She told me, blushing slightly. I laughed; she was so sweet. "As much as I enjoyed the show, I don't think that was the reason you asked me over here." She looked at me, a small smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

"Um yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" I asked her. She smiled, causing her cute dimple to pop out on her cheek. You could tell if she was genuinely smiling because that dimple would appear.

"That would be great, Ian." She told me. I was surprised.

"With me. Just me." I told her wanting to clarify the fact. She laughed and leaned in a little closer.

"With you. Just with you." She whispered, leaning in even closer, her warm, sweet breath on my cheek.

* * *

Kasia's POV:

I couldn't help but lean in closer, his eyes had a strange magnetic force that seemed to be pulling me towards him. Ian smiled and closed the distance between our lips. This kiss was unlike any other kiss I had ever had. It was soft and warm, comforting, yet also new and exciting. I shifted on the sofa so I could be nearer to him, not breaking the kiss. Ian's arms pulled me closer. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it must have been some time because we were disturbed by a cough. I broke away from Ian, suddenly remembering that we were in a public place. I looked round and I saw Anthony and Max. Anthony was covering both his and Max's eyes.

"Um… Anthony?" I asked. "What are you doing?" He still didn't look at us.

"Can I look yet?" He asked, grinning behind his hand. I laughed, glancing at Ian, I saw he was slightly embarrassed by Anthony's intrusion. I kissed him on the tip of his nose. He smiled and held my hand.

"Yes Anthony, you can look now." I told him, rolling my eyes. Anthony removed his hand from his face and Max's. Max blushed a little when he saw my expression.

"Everyone's going to go get some lunch. We were wondering if you wanted to come too." He told me, looking at the floor. Anthony grinned.

"Or you could stay here." He said raising his eyebrows. This time it was me that blushed. Ian punched Anthony lightly on the shoulder.

"Of course we want lunch." Ian told him, as though it was obvious. Anthony laughed.

"You've worked up quite an appetite." He said, nudging Max with his elbow. They both laughed. I stood up, untangling my legs from Ian's. I kept hold of his hand, pulling him up with me.

"Alright very funny. Let's go eat." I told him through gritted teeth. Anthony grinned, unfazed by my annoyance.

We snuck out through the back door, not wanting to see any Smosh fans on our way out.

"No lunchtime video today?" I asked Ian as we started to walk to the hotel. He shook his head while Max rolled his eyes.

"Kas. They only do lunchtimes on a Monday." He told me as though I was being an idiot. I laughed.

"You're the Smosh fan, Max." I told him, rolling my eyes. Anthony laughed while Ian pouted.

"You're not a fan?" He asked, pretending to be hurt by my words. I nudged him with my elbow.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." I told him, taking his hand. He squeezed it to let me know that he was only joking. We walked into the lobby and found Mari, Sohinki, Joven and Lasercorn waiting for us. I remembered that Max hadn't met them all yet. I quickly introduced him before Max could start sending me pointed looks. Mari fell into step with me as Ian left to catch up on what he had missed from the gamebang discussion.

"Max is adorable." She told me. "The guys were all waiting to finally meet him, what with all we had heard about him." I blinked, surprised. They all wanted to meet Max? Why?

"I would have thought it would be the other way round." I told Mari. She smiled and shook her head.

"Anthony and Ian have told us all about him. We've been waiting to meet him." I glanced over to Max; he was waiting at the elevator with Lasercorn. Mari and I hurried to catch up with the others, not wanting to have to wait for another elevator.

We all settled down in the living area, crowding on the sofas. I sat down on the floor, leaning against Ian's legs. Anthony ordered room service for all of us and we ate pizza on our laps, talking in small groups. I found myself talking with Lasercorn, who's real name, I discovered, was David. He seemed interested about my life in England. About my house in Suffolk, what it was like to live on a farm. He started to laugh as I told him about my pet lamb that I had as a child. I smiled, not wanting to monopolize the conversation.

"Sorry." I told him. "I've done nothing but talk about my self. What about you? How did you meet Ian and Anthony?" I asked him. I was genuinely curious about how this group of people had all met.

"I did gaming videos on youtube and Ian and Anthony asked me to join the gaming team." He told me. Sohinki then caught his attention and they started to talk gaming, using words I didn't even know existed. I leant back against Ian's legs, feeling slightly full from all the pizza I had eaten. I looked over to Max, watching him as he talked animatedly with Anthony and Jovenshire. A thought struck me. I couldn't leave Max on his own in the hotel room for most of the night. I tapped Ian's knee to get his attention. He smiled and looked down, raising one eyebrow at me.

"What's happening with Max tonight?" I asked him, looking over at Max. Ian's eyebrows pulled together, his expression showing he was deep in thought.

"He could stay at my room with Anthony?" He suggested, unsure of whether or not it would be ok.

"Would Anthony mind looking after Max?" I asked, it didn't really seem fair. Max was my brother, not Anthony's. He shouldn't have to be responsible for someone else's brother.

* * *

Everyone had finished their food by now and Jovenshire, Sohinki, Lasercorn and Mari were all saying goodbye and getting ready to leave. After they had gone, Max set up Mario Kart and began to play a single player game. I sat down next to Anthony, unsure of how to ask him for such a big favour. He started the conversation for me.

"Do you want me to look after Max tonight?" Anthony asked. I smiled. This made things much easier.

"Do you mind?" I asked him, hoping that he wouldn't.

"Of course I don't mind, stupid." He told me elbowing me in the ribs. I grinned.

"Thank you so much Anthony!" I cried, flinging my arms around his neck and giving him a quick hug. He laughed.

"No problem Kasia." He told me rolling his eyes. I jumped up and ran over to Max. He shouted when I got in the way of the screen. He paused and looked at me.

"This better be good. You made me drop down to third!" He said accusingly. I rolled my eyes and flopped on the sofa next to him.

"How do you feel about a sleepover with Anthony tonight" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" He shouted. I leaned away wincing. "Ooops. Sorry." He apologised as I raised my eyebrows. He carried on playing his game and I sat and watched. Ian came and joined us, playing with my hair as I watched Max win yet another race. I leaned over, my lips almost touching his cheek.

"Anthony says he'll watch Max tonight." I whispered. Ian turned his head so that my lips were hovering over his. He leaned in and kissed me softly. It was so soft and gentle that it was over all too soon.

"Good." Was all Ian said and he leaned in and kissed me again.

* * *

**A/N As it's half term I thought I would treat you all with another little chapter update. I've actually finished writing the whole story now, so I was wondering if I should do updates on a monday and a thursday or if I should keep to just updating on a monday, so leave a comment saying what you think I should do. **

**I'm also thinking about changing the title of the story, so I've made a poll with different suggestions and I'll pick the most popular one after two weeks (look on my profile)  
**

**Enjoy your half term if you're lucky enough to have one! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Kasia's POV:

I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was half past seven. I had an hour until I had to leave to meet Ian for our first official "date". I could hear Max watching a smosh video. I smiled, even though we were now friends with the two people in question, Max still got excited when a new Ian is bored was uploaded or a new article was posted on the 'smosh pit'. I walked into the bathroom and dug through my make up bag. I dug out two different lipsticks and compared two colours. I chose the lighter one and applied a layer, blotting my lips on tissue afterwards. I checked my eyeliner, making sure it hadn't smudged from the winged shape I had drawn on ten minutes earlier. I looked into the full-length mirror, adjusting the light blue and white striped dress I had chosen earlier. I didn't know why, but I was really nervous. I had been on dates before and I had never been this nervous beforehand. I smiled; Ian was special. I had never met anyone like him before. He was completely unique. I looked back at my reflection, sighing. I didn't know what to do with my hair. I always had it down, in long waves to my waist, but I knew Ian was probably bored of it always looking the same and to be honest, I wanted to make an effort. I swept the top part of my hair up and braided it towards the back of my head, crating a crown effect, leaving the rest of my hair to fall down my back in its usual waves, nothing too different, but still making an effort.

I glanced back at the clock again. Ten minutes until I had to meet Ian. I took a deep breath and smoothed down my dress again. I sprayed on my favourite perfume, the scent calming me down. I looked over to Max. He was still watching Smosh and he hadn't got his things together for tonight. I sighed, gritting my teeth. I barely had enough time to get ready myself without having to get someone else ready too. I grabbed his pyjamas and toothbrush and stuffed them in a bag with his giraffe toy and quickly scribbled down my mobile number in case there was an emergency.

"Max we need to leave really soon." I told him, slightly stressed out. He shut the laptop and rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Kas." He told me, grinning. "Ian won't mind if we're late." I snatched the laptop from him, almost having a panic attack.

"Max, it's not just us going over to see them. It's a proper date. People care if you're late." I told him, trying to remember that it wasn't his fault I was stressing out. I picked up my phone and room key, stuffing them into my handbag and doing a last minute check in the mirror. I bundled Max out of the room, grabbing the box of chocolates I had bought earlier and shut the door behind us. I checked my phone. We had five minutes to get to Ian and Anthony's room. It was manageable, provided we didn't have to wait too long for the elevator.

"Run ahead for the lift." I told Max. He nodded. Something in my expression made him understand that now was not the time to be answering back. As he ran off, I smile. Like Anthony said, he was a good kid. Maybe as his sister I found it harder to see.

Ian's POV:

I glanced at the alarm clock on my dresser. Any minute now and she would turn up at my door with Max. I glanced in the mirror. I looked unusually smart, my shirt wasn't tucked in, but it was a whole lot smarter than my doughnut t-shirt that Kasia found so funny this morning. I smoothed my hair, making sure there were no gaps in the front. I quickly sprayed some cologne and walked back to the living room to see Anthony setting up a variety of games. When he noticed me, he grinned.

"Do you think these are suitable for kids?" he asked, holding up CoD and halo. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Probably not." I told him. He looked at me again, eyeing up my outfit choice and raising one eyebrow.

"I didn't even know you owned a shirt." He sniggered. I threw a pillow at him and soon we were in an all out war. I was crouching behind the couch about to hurl a cushion at Anthony's head when I realised that there were two more people in the room. I stood up, dropping the cushion behind my back.

"Sorry. We knocked but no-one answered." Kasia said quietly, trying hard not to laugh. I could see that Max was grinning, but most of my attention was on Kasia. She looked amazing. Her dress hugged her figure, flaring out at the bottom, finishing just above her knees. Her hair looked gorgeous. She had done something elaborate with it, but still leaving the waves that framed her face. I could tell she was nervous, but then again, I was too. She held out a box of chocolates to Anthony, smiling.

"Thank you for having Max over." She said, offering them to him. She was just perfect, how did I ever land a date with someone like her? I jumped forward, offering to take the bag she was carrying. In my rush I stumbled, almost falling on her. Blushing, I regained my balance in time to hold out my hand for the bag. She smiled slightly.

"It's Max's overnight stuff." She told me. I nodded, still embarrassed over my fail at being a gentleman. I took the bag and carried it to the bedroom. Max would be sleeping in my bed tonight and I would just crash on the couch. I turned round to see Kasia stood in the doorway.

"Nice shirt." She said smiling walking over and adjusting my collar slightly. My skin tingled wherever her fingers brushed my neck. It took all of my will power not to kiss her right now.

"You ready to go?" I asked her, not sure how to start this date off properly. She nodded holding her hand out to me. Grinning, I took it and we walked back to the living room. Anthony and Max were already in the middle of a game. Not wanting to disturb them, we slipped out quietly.

"Where are we going?" she asked me. Grinning, I let go of her hand and snaked my arm around her waist.

"I thought we could do the proper thing for a first date and go out for a meal." I told her, glancing down nervously at her face. "Do you do things differently over the pond?" I asked her, half joking, half concerned that what I had planned for tonight was completely different to what she was expecting. She smiled wrapping her arm around me and squeezing my waist.

"No, not really I guess." She laughed and I sighed internally. She hadn't noticed the slight edge of doubt in my voice.

"Well then, let us be going!" I said in my best British accent. She rolled her eyes at me.

"If you're going to insist on talking like a British person, I really need to teach to how to speak the Queen's English." She joked. That was why I loved this girl; she was on the same wavelength as me. Then it hit me. I loved this girl.

* * *

**A/N Oh hi! so, chapter twelve. How was it for you? Don't forget to leave a comment or some constructive criticism because it makes me very happy. I also have a poll on my page to decide the official name for this story, so make sure you vote!**

**Kasia's polyvore: **night_time_date/set?id=79579313

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Kasia's POV:

We were sat in the restaurant and I couldn't stop smiling. Ian was telling me about how he and Anthony met.

"So I guess Smosh owes everything to me being lazy and bumming rides off Ant." He finished, laughing slightly. I smiled, reaching for his hand.

"And we wouldn't be here right now." I reminded him, entwining my fingers with his. It may have been the light, but I thought I saw him blush. He smiled and looked at the table and then back at me.

"So did you really have a pet lamb?" He asked me. I laughed and rolled my eyes. His mind worked like a child's sometimes. It was sweet; it made me realize how much I was going to miss him when I went home tomorrow. I swallowed back the lump in my throat that always came up when I was going to cry. I nodded, smiling a little.

"He was called George." This made Ian laugh.

"George?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow. I laughed too and nodded.

"He was super cute and to be honest, you don't mess with an eight year old girl when she's named her pet lamb." We both started to laugh, tears streaming down both of our faces. We were interrupted by a slightly bemused waiter who had arrived with the bill. Ian instantly pulled out his card. He laughed when he saw that I had my card out too.

"It's fine, honestly." He told me, handing his card to the waiter. I smiled, and put my purse back in my bag.

We left the restaurant, hand in hand. Even though it was summer, the night air was slightly cool. I shivered a little, causing Ian to wrap his arm around my shoulder and pull me closer to him. We walked slowly along the street, not bothering to talk, just content to be with each other. We got to Ian's car and he held the door open for me to get in. He rushed round to the other side and jumped in next to me. I leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you." I told him, barely speaking above a whisper. I meant it too. "I had a great time." Ian smiled and kissed me back. It was unlike any kiss he had ever given me. This kiss was hungry, passionate, his tongue running along my bottom lip questioningly. I opened my mouth slightly, a low moan in the back of my throat. He broke away abruptly, starting the car. I leaned back in my seat, reeling from what had just happened. That might have easily been one of the best kisses in my life. Ian was driving just under the speed limit, and to be honest I didn't understand his urgency until we got to the hotel.

Once he had parked, Ian grabbed my hand and started running to the elevator. It was hard to keep up with him; his legs were so much longer than mine. Once we were in the elevator, Ian mashed the button for my floor. Now I understood. I took his face in my hands and began to kiss him. He kissed me back with an intensity that I didn't know was even possible. He pushed me back against the wall, one hand on my waist, the other pushing against the wall, holding himself up. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling his face closer to mine, making it impossible for him to back away. At some point, the lift had stopped and the doors opened. I wouldn't have minded, but someone coughing embarrassedly interrupted us. I pulled away from Ian and peeked round his shoulder. A hotel employee was stood at the doors, waiting to get in, her face flushing pink. Meeting her eyes, my cheeks also flushed. I untangled myself from Ian and took his hand. We quietly walked out of the elevator, our cheeks red and our eyes on the floor.

"Sorry." I murmured to the poor woman who was walking into the lift, her eyes on the floor too, her face the colour of beetroot. Once out of eyeshot of the lift, Ian and I began running, hand in hand. I quickly unlocked the door, thankful that Max was with Anthony.

I dumped my bag in the hall, swinging the door shut behind us. I was instantly in Ian's arms again, kissing every part of his face, his cheek, the tip of his nose, the corners of his mouth, and finally, his lips. I could feel him wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, his hands running up my back. I could feel him smile. He picked me up and carried me to my bed, not breaking the kiss. He put me down gently, leaning on his elbows so he was hovering over me. He began to kiss me gently, moving along my jaw-line and down my neck to my collarbone. His hands went to the back of my dress, trying to undo it. I stiffened and leaned away, surprising even my self. Ian instantly moved away from me, rolling over so that he was next to me. He sat up, looking at me, searching my face for an explanation.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Was I moving too fast?" he asked me, reaching out to hold my hand. I took it, and shook my head.

"No, I just don't think I want to do…" I trailed off, not sure of how to put it. Ian nodded, slowly. He put his head in his hands and wouldn't look up.

"Ian?" I asked him, moving closer and stroking his hair. "Ian? What's wrong?" I was getting scared now.

"I- I'm sorry." He told me. I sighed with relief; at least he was still talking. "Tonight was going so well and I just ruined it. I shouldn't have done that - I should have known…" he trailed off. I got off the bed and crouched down in front of him. I reached out and took his hands, forcing him to look at me.

"Ian, please look at me." I said, hopefully. He looked at me quickly, then looked away. I took his face in my hands and kissed the tip of his nose. "Ian, I had a great time tonight." He looked at me again.

"Really?" He asked me, a small smile on his face. I smiled too, relieved that he was talking to me.

"Really really." I told him, sitting back on the bed next to him, I leaned against him and he put his arm around me. "I leaned away because I was scared that it would make it worse tomorrow when I have to go home." I looked at Ian's face, hoping that he would understand.

"I guess I never really thought about it like that." He admitted. "I didn't really think about you leaving at all. I guess I just didn't want to." I nodded, understanding his thoughts.

"It doesn't mean I didn't want to do… you know…" I told him blushing and resting my head on his shoulder. Ian sighed, kissing my forehead.

"Really?" He asked me, smiling. I smirked at his expression.

"If we didn't have a great big ocean separating us." I told him. Ian laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"I thought you Britishers called it the Pond." He joked. I was glad that he was feeling better again. It hurt me to see how angry at himself he was.

"We do, but somehow, it feels bigger than it did before." I told him, sighing sadly. Ian leaned forwards, hesitantly. I smiled.

"Oh kiss me for heavens sake Hecox!" I almost shouted at him. He laughed and then kissed me gently on the lips. I smiled as he pulled away.

"I should probably go now." He whispered. I leaned forwards so that our foreheads were touching.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah. Max is there." Ian muttered, running his hand through his hair.

"You can sleep here." I told him, wondering if that would be a good decision.

* * *

** A/N yay! Chapter 13! Make sure you vote on my poll if you haven't already and if you feel like it, leave a comment because it makes me smile :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Ian's POV:

I wasn't sure if staying with Kasia was a good idea, but to be honest, I couldn't care less. She was moving about the room, turning on lamps and drawing the curtains. Thankfully, I could sleep in Max's bed so I wouldn't make a fool out of myself by trying to make a move on her. I was about to go get a shower when I realized that I had nothing to change into and it would probably be awkward if I just wore my underwear.

I walked back into the bedroom to see Kasia emptying half of the closet and packing it into a suitcase. It hit me again, she was leaving tomorrow and I might never see her again. I bit my lip, forcing myself not to make a fool out of myself and cry.

"I'm going to go grab some clothes from my room." I told her, turning away so that she couldn't see my expression.

"Ok, check that Anthony's ok with Max will you?" she asked me. "I feel bad for loading my little brother onto him for a night." I turned round to see that she was biting her lip, something in her expression made me walk over to her and pull her up into a big hug. I breathed in heavily, trying to memorize everything about her sweet, vanilla and honey scent.

"I'll check up on both of them, if they're not asleep that is." I said laughing. She smiled as I kissed her on the top of her head.

"Take the key with you." She said, nodding to the spare key.

"I won't be long." I told her, but I took it anyway.

I let myself into my shared hotel room to see Anthony and Max both asleep on the sofa. They had been watching Finding Nemo again and the credits were playing. I shut the TV off and shook Anthony's shoulder, not wanting him to get a bad back. He jerked awake and then grinned when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered, not wanting to wake Max up. I grinned back, scooping Max up and carrying him to my bed and tucking him in. Kasia was right; he could sleep through anything. I grabbed an old pair of sweats and a Smosh t-shirt and my wash bag. I looked up to see Anthony leaning in the doorway with an expectant expression on his face.

"Someone's getting lucky." He said, raising one eyebrow at me. I said nothing, but grinned at Anthony and walked out the door back into the hall, leaving him to stare after me, confused.

* * *

Walking back to Kasia's room, I saw the same hotel worker who caught us in the lift earlier. She noticed my wash bag and change of clothes and grinned at me. I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry about before." I told her. She smiled back

"Don't be, I work in a hotel. It happens." She laughed a little. "She's pretty." She said, winking at me. I laughed

"She is isn't she?" I said, proudly.

"Have a good night." She told me raising her eyebrow at me. I blushed and carried on walking down the hall. I knocked lightly on Kasia's door. No one answered; she might have gone to sleep. I let myself in with the key and almost collided with Kasia as she emerged from the bathroom wrapped up in just a towel. We were both moving so fast that our collision made Kasia fall to the floor, shrieking. She was sat on the floor, clutching her towel round her and her wet hair was partly clinging to her face. Her expression was so disgruntled that I had to laugh.

"It really isn't funny." She told me, pulling her self up and adjusting the towel around her. I realized that underneath the towel she was completely naked. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"I'll go take a shower." I said, nodding awkwardly to the bathroom. Kasia nodded, blushing slightly, almost as though she had just realized that she was naked under the towel too.

I quickly showered, not wanting to miss my last night with Kasia. Throwing on my sweats and towel drying my hair, I walked back into the room. Kasia was sat on her bed in a large blue and white striped shirt. She was watching something on her laptop with her headphones in. She didn't notice that I was out of the bathroom until I was sat right next to her. I tugged on her headphones, making her jump.

"Jesus Christ!" she shouted, almost throwing the laptop off the bed. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" she asked me, a little quieter this time. I laughed at her expression. I reached out, offering her a hug. She paused her video and crawled across the bed so that she was sat on my lap. She buried her face in my chest and sighed.

"Sorry about that." I said sheepishly, gesturing to the laptop. She laughed and leant back, kissing me on the cheek.

"Did I overreact?" She asked me giggling slightly.

"Just a little bit." I laughed. "What were you watching?" I asked her. She smiled and reached over and grabbed her computer.

"I may or may not have been watching you and Anthony doing something funny." She smiled and blushed slightly. I looked at the screen and saw that she had been watching the "If movies were real" video.

"Good choice." I told her, handing the laptop back. Kasia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Max told me that he would disown me if I dated you and didn't watch at least one of your videos." She told me, grinning. I laughed and leant back against the headboard of the bed.

"That kid has taste." I joked. Kasia leant back against my chest and started to trace the patterns on my t-shirt with her finger.

"Which one would you recommend?" Kasia asked me, reaching for the laptop again.

"Have you seen a gamebang episode yet?" I asked her, she shook her head. "Well then, let's educate you." She handed me the computer and I quickly typed in a video title and making it full screen.

* * *

Kasia's POV:

I glanced at the clock; it was almost 7am. I could feel Ian's heavy breathing against my neck- he must have fallen asleep after me. I shook him awake.

"Ian." I whispered, brushing his hair off his forehead. "Ian, it's seven in the morning. I have to pack and leave in three hours." I said softly. His eyes opened and he sat up quickly. He looked so confused that I couldn't help but laugh.

"You have to leave soon?" Ian asked me, running his hands through his hair. I nodded and started stuffing Max's clothes into a suitcase.

"Do you know when Ant's bringing Max round?" I asked Ian, who was helping me gather up our stuff. He threw several shirts at me, one of them hitting me in the head. I stuffed them in the bag, rolling my eyes at him while he laughed at me.

"I'll go over there now, I need to get changed anyway." He told me. I nodded, standing on my tippy toes to try and reach some of the things on the top shelf of the wardrobe. Ian laughed and reached up to get them for me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I won't be long." He told me, waving as he walked through the door. I looked at the chaos my room was in. There were clothes everywhere. I sunk down onto my knees realizing that I was leaving Ian and Anthony in a few short hours. I could feel tears on my cheeks as I sat in the confused mess of Smosh t-shirts and clothes.

* * *

**A/N hi guys! firstly I would like to say a massive thank you, this story has had over a thousand views already! That's amazing and it's been really encouraging to see this amount of support, especially in the nice comments and messages you've sent me :) You know what would make me even happier? You guessed it! Please leave a review because it really helps me out and it makes me smile!**

**Secondly, if you haven't already, please go and vote on my poll on my page. I'm going to be closing it soon and it will decide on the final name of the story :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Ian's POV:

I let myself into my hotel room, half expecting Anthony and Max to still be asleep. I was wrong, however, they were both sat on the couch playing Mario. They both looked up at me when I walked in. Anthony paused the game, looking at me expectantly. I grinned

"Kasia wants to know when you guys are coming round. She's packing now." I looked at Max, "She probably wants all your overnight stuff." I told him. He nodded, they both stood up, starting to gather up Max's belongings. I smiled, they were both still in pyjamas.

"Loving the batman print." I smirked at Max's pants. He grinned at me.

"Christmas present from Kas." He told me. I nodded

"I'm going to have to ask her where she got them." I joked, "I'm jealous."

Max laughed and pulled on his shoes and yanked a sweater over his head. I raised my eyebrows.

"Walking there in your pjs I see." He grinned at me.

"Kasia was too busy stressing out over how she looked yesterday and forgot to pack me clothes for today." He rolled his eyes at me, as though it was my fault Kasia forgot to pack his clothes. I laughed and ruffled his hair. I was going to miss this kid. Hopefully he and Kasia could Skype when they got back to England.

Anthony emerged again, this time wearing clothes. He had his food battle shirt on with his Smosh hoodie thrown on over the top. It reminded me that the whole purpose of me coming here was to get changed. I dashed into my room, pulling on the first shirt I could find and yanking on my jeans. I came back into the living room a little flustered to see Max waiting by the door. We were about to leave when Anthony called after us.

"Tell Kasia that we can give her a lift to the airport." He yelled, probably waking up the rest of the hotel. I sighed, would seeing Kasia off at the airport really be the healthiest thing for either of us?

By the time Max and I got to their room, most of Kasia and Max's stuff was packed, save a few things lying about.

"I left you some clothes." Kasia said, pointing to the small pile of clothes on Max's bed. "I forgot to pack you any last night." She sighed, hitting her head with her palm. Max grinned and went to the bathroom to change.

"Anthony says to tell you that we can give you a ride to the airport." I told her hesitantly, folding a shirt badly. She smiled and took the shirt from me, re-folding it swiftly and packing it in the suitcase. She didn't look up when she spoke.

"Thanks Ian, that would be great." She started to zip up the suitcase, but the zipper stuck. She began zipping and unzipping the bag, her movements becoming more frantic as the case failed to close. I took her hands, noticing that they were shaking. I massaged her hands, trying to calm her down.

"Kasia." I murmured, pulling her closer, into a hug. "Kasia, breathe." I whispered into her hair. She had started to cry, her breaths turning into raspy sobs.

"I don't want to go home." She said in between tears. I kissed the top of her head

"I know." I whispered. "I know. I don't want you to go either." I pulled her over to the bed and sat her down, wiping the tears from her face. Her breathing began to return to normal and I pulled her in for a hug. Over her shoulder, I saw Max come out from the bathroom, his pyjamas in his hand. He looked at Kasia, concern on his face as he walked over to put his clothes in the bag.

"I'll just go and check I haven't left anything in your room." He muttered, walking over to the door. I nodded, my thoughts more focused on Kasia. After several minutes, she had calmed herself down again. She stood up quickly.

"Sorry." She muttered. "I don't know what happened. I'm fine now. Really" she told me, fixing her eye makeup and packing the last few bits and pieces. She glanced at the clock.

"Shit!" I jumped at the sound; I don't think I had ever heard her swear before.

"What?" I asked her, slightly panicked. She started to grab her bags, hurrying to the door.

"We need to check out now if we want to make it to the airport on time!" I hurried out behind her, not wanting her to miss her flight.

"You go check out, I'll get Max and Anthony in the car." I told her. She nodded, trying to pull the heavy bags down the hall. "I'll take them." I said, offering to take the bags. She handed them over gladly.

"Thanks. Can you put them in the boot?" She asked me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Boot?" I asked her, not quite understanding her British slang.

"Trunk. Of your car." She said rolling her eyes at me. I grinned, pulling the bags towards the elevator.

* * *

Kasia's POV:

I left Ian in the elevator and walked over to the desk at reception. I handed over my key to an annoyingly cheerful woman and signed the check out sheet, handing over my credit card so I could pay for any added charges. Putting my card back in my purse, I noticed that I had a message from Ian.

_'Meet at my car? We'll be waiting by the front doors. Ian xx'_

I sighed and put my phone back in my bag. Going through this process of checking out and packing really brought it home that I was leaving Ian. I bit my lip as I walked through the doors, spotting Ian's bright blue car straight away. I noticed that Max had snuck in the front, next to Ian. My heart sunk, it was my last chance to spend time with Ian. I noticed Anthony sat in the back grinning. I smiled, I liked Anthony, and I hadn't really spent much time with him. I pulled the door open and slid in the back seat next to him. Anthony nudged me with his elbow.

"What happened last night then Kasia?" He asked me winking. My mouth fell open.

"Anthony!" I whispered, completely shocked that he would ask me while my baby brother was in the car. He grinned and looked over at Ian and Max. They hadn't heard a word, they were in the middle of a discussion about who was better: Mario or Sonic. I rolled my eyes at him and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"We didn't…" I trailed off, my cheeks flushing. Anthony laughed.

"I kind of figured that would happen." He whispered, glancing at Ian. "He's not the most confident around girls." I raised my eyebrows.

"He was pretty confident last night." I told him. Anthony looked at me, shocked. I laughed at his expression, it was just so comical.

"What?" He spluttered, not believing me. "You mean to say that you were the one who stopped it?" he asked, skeptically. I nodded, blushing. "Damn! You must have crushed his ego completely!" He told me accusingly. I looked down at the seat belt, not wanting to meet Anthony's eyes.

"He was pretty upset." I whispered, not wanting Ian to know we were talking about him. Anthony nodded.

"I bet he was. He hasn't been on a date with anyone for nearly a year. His last break up hit him badly." He whispered back. I bit my lip, Ian hadn't told me about that.

"Don't make me feel even worse about it." I muttered, fiddling with the buckle of the seat belt. He grinned.

"I know you probably had a good reason. I just thought you should know." He said simply. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. I leant back against the seat and watched the scenery as we drove by, trying to cram every bit of it into my memory.

* * *

Ian's POV:

We made it to the airport just in time for Kasia and Max's flight. We could only go with them as far the security checks, so we said goodbye there. I pulled Max over for a hug while Kasia was saying goodbye to Anthony. I looked down at Max,

"Do you want us to send you some signed merch?" I asked him, knowing how happy it would make him, and also wanting to give him and Kasia something to remember us by. His face lit up into the smile that I had come to know so well these past few days.

"You would do that?" he asked me, elated. I felt sorry for anyone sat next to him on the flight; you could tell he would be hyper for the next few hours. I ruffled his hair and he ducked away grinning.

"Of course we would buddy!" I told him, looking over at Ant and Kasia, they were talking quietly about something. I would have to ask Anthony later. She looked up and caught me watching her and smiled slightly. I pulled her into a hug, resting my chin on the top of her head. I could feel a damp patch on my shirt; I guess she was crying again. Embracing her face, I tilted her chin so that she was looking at me. I wiped away the two tears on her cheeks and kissed her gently on the lips, it tasted salty, like tears. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching up so she could wrap her arms round my neck, pulling me back towards her.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered, touching my lips to hers again. She smiled slightly and leaned up to kiss the tip of my nose.

"Bye Ian." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from breaking down in tears in public. She looked over at Max and Anthony- they were hugging it out. I think Anthony really liked Max, maybe even thought of him as a little brother. Kasia reached out and took Max's hand; she turned back to me.

"Thank you guys, really. It was amazing." She choked, her voice breaking towards the end. She smiled at Anthony, then quickly looking at me, turned and she and Max disappeared through the door that led to the security checks.

We drove back to the hotel in silence, despite Anthony's best efforts to start a conversation. Once back at our room, I went straight to bed, not bothering to tell Anthony. He seemed to get the message though; he didn't come and ask me what was going on. I allowed myself to cry now, I was in my hotel room with no one but Anthony, and I knew that he wouldn't judge me.

* * *

**A/N aaww :'( poor Ian. Last chance to vote in my poll! **

**Kasia's outfit:** travelling/set?id=80305256

**Another massive thank you: over 2000 views now! That's amazing!**


	16. Chapter 16

Kasia's POV:

We had been on the plane for four hours now and the flight attendants were busy giving out pillows and blankets for the people who wanted to sleep. I took two, one for me and one for Max. Not that either of us would be sleeping, the plane had wifi, so Max would be happy with the laptop for the next six hours. There was no chance of me sleeping at all, in the dark I would just be reminded of last night and how Ian's strong arms held me as we slept. I curled up under the blanket, trying to focus on the cheesy rom-com that was playing on my screen. It was probably a bad choice of film, but I wasn't really paying attention.

Max kept looking over at me, checking if I was all right. Our relationship was backwards; I should be looking after him, not him looking after me. I peeked at his computer screen; he had it angled so that I couldn't easily see what he was watching. I had a sneaky suspicion that he had a pretty good reason. Sure enough, he was watching our lunchtime episode. I looked over his shoulder cautiously, not wanting him to catch me watching. I looked at my face, laughing, happy, as I flicked a lettuce leaf at Ian. My eyes were full of life and I seemed to radiate joy just being there. Oddly, I looked comfortable being on camera. I always feared being filmed or photographed in case I looked stupid, but on here I actually looked pretty; my tan made my eyes look brighter, contrasting with my sun bleached hair. My features hadn't changed as far as I could tell. My sudden attractiveness probably had more to do with the smile that would light up my face whenever Ian said something. It didn't have to be funny, or even directed at me, but I would still grin like an idiot. Occasionally Max would pause the video and read the comments. I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. How would he react if there was anything bad about him? I carefully shifted in my chair and pushed my glasses on so I could read what was being said:

'Max is so cute! Kids are soooo much cuter with British accents ^.^'

'Does Kasia have a channel?'

'Anthony you're so cute! Marry me please? Xxxxx'

They all read like this, nothing too harmful or nasty. I smiled a little, Max seemed to be a big hit. He was so cute and lovable that no one had anything bad to say about him. I carried on looking down the page until one comment caught my eye:

'Are Ian and Kasia dating? They would be really cute couple!'

I bit my lip and forced myself to read the reply:

'They are! I saw them at Vidcon together. They were holding hands!'

I carried on reading comments and replies:

'Nooo! She can't have Ian! He's mine!'

'Won't she be going back to England in a few days?'

'I heard that they're moving in together.'

'They're my OTP!'

Max had stopped reading comments and quickly looked over at me. I yanked my blanket up over my face and breathed heavily, pretending to be asleep. I clamped my eyes shut, trying to block out the comments I had just read. None of them were particularly hurtful; in fact, most of them were really nice – even if they did get the facts wrong. That was what hurt the most; I would be able to cope with haters or snide comments, but I was unprepared for the niceness. If I was with Ian we would probably be sat laughing at the 'facts' that people knew about us and we would be genuinely happy with the support. If I was with Ian… That was the problem, I wasn't with Ian anymore and I probably wouldn't see him in person again, or at least for a very long time. I had to get over him. I didn't want to, but it was unhealthy to wallow in this depression. I would give myself one week to mope about the house, cry and eat unhealthy amounts of ice cream before I would return to life as it was before I met Ian. The problem was, I can't remember what I did. I had been travelling round the states and before that, I was at uni, trying to revise for tests, partying and trying not to run out of money. I would be at home for the first time in a long time and that scared me. My parents may not have seen me often, but they are still my parents and they would be able to tell something was wrong. I turned over in my chair, sitting so that my head was resting against the window. I shut my eyes, hoping that sleep would put a stop to the thoughts that were swirling round my head for a few hours.

* * *

Ian's POV:

I awoke to Anthony's singing. He would always sing in the shower and normally this wouldn't be a problem, sometimes it would be funny – his song choices would vary in genre, from My Chemical Romance to One Direction. Today it was an upbeat song I had never heard before. I sighed, did he deliberately pick an annoyingly happy song to cheer me up or was that just the first song that came into his head? I was awake now, so there was no point trying to get back to sleep. I stretched and got out of bed; glancing in the mirror I saw my haggard reflection. I had huge bags under my eyes and my eyes were red and puffy. I must have cried myself to sleep. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to sort out the unruly bird's nest back into its 'bowl' shape. I walked into the living room, trying to find something to snack on before we went down to breakfast. There was something flung over the arm of the couch that was vaguely familiar. I picked it up inspecting it closely, letting the silken object flow through my fingers. It was the scarf that Kasia would tie to her purse to customize it. I sat down, studying the red, blue and green pattern, tracing the paisley print with my fingers. I smiled, there were little horses in between each shape; I hadn't noticed that before.

"What'cha looking at doofus?" I turned round to find Anthony stood in nothing but a towel round his waist. I pretended to shield my eyes and held up Kasia's scarf to him. He laughed at my reaction.

"She left it in your car on the way to the airport yesterday." He told me, turning back to the bedroom to get dressed. I nodded; we were in such a rush that she probably hadn't noticed until it was too late. I hastily shoved in my pocket; I didn't want Anthony to mail it back to her. It was something to remind me of her. It even smelled of her perfume.

"Are you going to the Disney day?" Anthony shouted from the other room, "It would make a good Ian is bored!" I sighed, I had forgotten about the Disney day. It was a shame that Kasia and Max had to leave a day early; Max would have loved Disneyland.

"Of course I am, idiot!" I shouted back, getting up to get dressed. Walking into the room, I saw Ant starting to pack his clothes in a suitcase; we would be leaving after Disney. He looked up, uncertain of how to begin.

"I'm fine." I muttered, trying to smile. He plastered a smile on his face and nodded. Anthony was my best friend, there was no fooling him. He knew that I wasn't ok, but he also knew that I didn't want to talk about it yet. He must have heard me crying last night, we shared a room so there was no way he could miss it, but he knew me well enough to know that I would bring up the subject myself when I was ready. I pulled on my doughnut t-shirt and then immediately pulled it off again. It reminded me too much of Max, and Kasia when she noticed we had the same shirt on. Instead I wore a plain blue shirt, I couldn't go wrong with that one, I hadn't worn it so far on this trip so it had absolutely no link to Kasia what so ever.

I would have to get over her; it wasn't healthy to be this depressed. I would give myself a few days of being sad, crying and eating unhealthy amounts of pizza and then I would go back to life as it was before I met Kasia. I would go back to filming Smosh videos every week, visiting my mom on Sundays and filming lunchtimes and Ian is bored on Mondays. The problem was, I didn't know how to get over Kasia. When my last relationship ended, I went on lots of rebound dates, never with the same person, never bothering to call them again. It didn't feel right to do that to Kasia, she was different. She made me happy and even though we weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend, I knew she was right for me. I had only known her for a little under a week and she already had such a big hold on me that I couldn't remember life before she marched up to me and asked me where the boy's restrooms were.

"Ian? Dude? You ready to go?" Anthony's voice brought me back to reality with a crash.

* * *

**A/N Hi guys! Last chance to vote on my poll! Results on Thursday so look out! **

**Don't forget to leave a comment because it makes me happy :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Kasia's POV:

"Max!" I rolled my eyes as we got out of the taxi. My mum was already suffocating him in the world's biggest hug.

"Mum, I know you're glad to see Max, but you're going to kill him if you hug him any longer." I warned her, raising my eyebrows and grinning. She kissed Max on the top of his head and released him from her death grip.

"Kasia! You're back!" She shrieked, pulling me into another of her suffocating hugs. I rolled my eyes at Max over her shoulder.

"Yes mum. I'm back." I said sarcastically, disentangling myself from her and going to get the last of our bags from the boot. "Where's Chris?" I asked her, over my shoulder as I was counting out the money for the taxi.

"He's still in London, his mum's taken a turn for the worse." Mum told me, taking the bags inside, Max following her.

"I'm sorry," I said to the taxi driver, "I'm a fiver short, I only have dollars." He grinned and waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it love, the conversation made up for it." I grinned, Max had been chatting away to the driver ever since we left the station. I was able to zone out, staring out at the slightly cloudy sky as Max told the driver everything about our ten days in LA, not missing out any details.

"Thank you." I said gratefully, I didn't want to be borrowing money from my mum as soon as I got back. "I'm sorry about all the chatter." I said gesturing back to the house. The driver smiled and shook his head.

"No problem,he's a nice lad." He told me, waving as he drove off. I smiled as I turned back to the house. Slipping off my shoes at the front door, I padded into the kitchen where my mum was making a pot of tea.

"Oh my god! I've missed you." I said, perching on a stool by the breakfast bar. Mum smiled at me as she poured the milk.

"Really? Kasia that's so sweet." She gushed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I meant the tea mum." I explained. She raised her eyebrows at me. "You don't know how much I fitted the stereotype in the states. Everywhere I went I was asking if they had any tea. None of it was any good." Mum laughed and handed me a mug. "I missed you too though." I told her, grinning.

"I'm glad. Did you have fun? You'll have to show me all the pictures and tell me all the stories." She told me, sitting on a stool next to me. I looked down at my tea and bit my lip, not knowing what to say. Most of my photos contained Ian or Anthony being stupid or Max playing video games with the Smosh team. I couldn't tell her the stories without thinking about Ian and what he was doing.

"There was a boy, wasn't there?" She asked, smiling knowingly at me. I took a big gulp of tea, burning my mouth.

"You'll have to ask Max all about it." I told her, standing up suddenly. "I'm going to check on Roulette." I said, walking out the door, leaving my mum and my half finished cup of tea.

Pulling on my wellies and a jacket, I trudged out to the field to see if I could find my horse. I wasn't a spoiled brat and my family wasn't rich, but living on a farm meant that you have little perks. Like Roulette. He was an Anglo-Arab and had been my horse for four years. It felt like we were best friends; we had been through a lot together. When I moved away to uni, he was the one thing I missed most about home. During the first term, I would Skype my mum to make sure that someone had taken him on a hack at least once every two days. Sometimes, she would take the computer out to the stables just so I could see he was all right. I looked around and spotted him right at the other end of the field. Typical Roulette, he always made it difficult to catch him. I whistled once, I could see his ears prick up at the sound. After four years of being together, he had gotten to know my whistle. He came trotting down the field towards me. I grinned, he still remembered me, even after being away for so long. I reached up and stroked his soft, velvety nose. My other hand sliding on the harness I had brought out with me. He didn't object when I slid it over his head, he stood still and waited for me to adjust the straps.

"Hey Rou." I murmured, still stroking his nose. "I've got a lot to tell you."

* * *

Ian's POV:

I pressed the upload button and sat back and watched as my latest Ian is bored slowly uploaded to youtube. We had filmed while we were at Disneyland yesterday. Although it was an Ian is bored episode, I was mostly filming Anthony as he pretended to fangirl over the dressed up characters that you could meet. I didn't really feel like pretending to smile and joke about in front of the camera, so Anthony suggested that I just shot mostly him dicking about. I sighed and stood up; watching the screen wouldn't make it upload faster. I knew that from personal experience. Normally, we would upload the day we filmed, but we had spent that time driving home.

In a way it was a relief to get home; it helped to return things to normal and to take my mind off Kasia. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, going to get a bag of chips before settling down in my comfiest position, allowing the mindless daytime TV to turn my brain to mush. Anthony was out picking up all the mail we had missed while we were at Vidcon, I had the place to myself. Man, this TV show was crap. I shoved a handful of chips into my mouth as I watched what undoubtedly was a rerun of some sit-com that no one watched. I heard the door open and close, but I couldn't be bothered to sit up and find out who it was.

"Hey Ian?" Anthony shouted from down the hall. I sighed and shut off the TV, turning to look at him.

"What?" I asked him, probably a bit too abruptly. I forced myself to smile. "Sorry. What was it you wanted?" I apologized. Anthony carried on as though he hadn't heard my earlier outburst.

"Could you help me stack the mail in the garage? It would be a lot quicker if we both did it." He asked me, gesturing to the door that led to the garage. I nodded and stood up, walking to the garage. Looking at Anthony's car, you could see immediately how much mail we had missed while at Vidcon.

"That was all from while we were at Vidcon?" I asked incredulously. Anthony nodded, smiling slightly. It always amazed us how much stuff people would send. I grabbed a box and started a new pile against the wall next to the others that still hadn't been opened yet. It wasn't like we were lazy, but people just sent us so much stuff, it was really hard to keep up.

After what felt like an hour, but was really only thirty minutes of shifting boxes, we had managed to clear Anthony's car. We both sank onto the couch, exhausted. I ran a hand through my hair, moving it out of my eyes.

"I should probably go check on the video." I told Anthony, standing up. He nodded.

"Wanna open some mail tomorrow?" He asked me. I nodded, knowing full well that I really wouldn't feel like pretending to be happy, but I had to get back to a normal routine if I wanted to get over Kasia. It was stupid how much this was affecting me. I had known her a few days, a week max, and yet it felt like a break up from a serious relationship. I gritted my teeth, I was probably nothing more that a holiday romance to her. Even if I wasn't, I had to think like that. It was the only way I could manage it. If I had any inkling that she was feeling the same as me I would be trying to book a ticket to England and planning to move in with her before I knew it. It wasn't nice to think of Kasia as a shallow, slutty girl, but it was the only way I would be able to cope.

The video had uploaded a while ago and people were already beginning to comment, new comments appearing every time I refreshed the page. I bit my lip; I had expected this:

'Where are Kasia and Max?'

'Did they break up?'

'OMG! Ian why aren't you in any of this video?"

I carried on scrolling through the storm of comments about Kasia and Max, Mickey Mouse and Anthony's eyes. My eye caught on one comment, more specifically, the username.

MaxLaing04: 'Hey guys! Great video! It was a shame we couldn't have stayed an extra day, I've always wanted to go to Disneyland! Maybe next time? -Max.'

I grinned, Max was such a nice kid; he was so polite and really meant well about everything. His comment was getting so many replies and likes that he would probably be crazy internet famous pretty soon. Some of them were even suggesting that Max and Kasia started a vlogging channel since they were such a big hit from our Vidcon lunchtime video and the Tobuscus video. My heart lurched. What if Kasia and Max really did start doing daily or weekly vlogs? People would expect me to watch and support them, after all, they were our friends and that's what youtube friends do. I wouldn't mind seeing Max, but seeing Kasia wouldn't help the whole 'forget about Kasia and move on' plan. I sighed and turned off the computer, my plan wasn't going too well. I sat on my bed, staring into space. Without thinking, I grabbed my camera and went to the photo gallery. I quickly skipped through the stupid ones of Anthony and I at Vidcon until I got to the ones I wanted to see. Kasia's face was smiling at me from the screen. We were sat in the restaurant and the waiter offered to take our picture. She looked beautiful and I just looked goofy, my face not even looking at the camera, but at her. At her beautiful smile, studying every part of her face from the dimple in her cheek to the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled as if I was going to be tested on it. My eyes were beginning to prick with tears and I quickly switched the camera off, throwing it across the room. It landed in the corner with a thump. I probably shouldn't have done that, it was an expensive camera, but right now I was past caring. There was a knock at the door and Anthony's head poked round.

"You ok?" He asked, looking first to me then the camera. I wanted to say something witty or sarcastic like 'are you asking me or the camera?' but all that came out was a strangled sob that sounded like a mix of a kitten being sat on and a frog. Before I knew it, there were tears trickling down my cheeks. A small part of my mind was angry at myself; Anthony probably had no idea what to do. Neither of us had cried so openly in front of the other before.

"Sorry." I mumbled, wiping away the tears, but more just replaced them. My cheeks were probably scarlet; I could feel the heat radiating from them.

"S'ok." Anthony told me, coming to sit next to me on the bed. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked me. I nodded.

"That would probably be for the best." The look on Ant's face showed that he wasn't expecting this at all.

"Is it Kasia?" he asked me, his eyebrows furrowing. He had absolutely no idea what to do. I stood up, crossed the room and retrieved the camera. Thankfully it was ok after the earlier incident. I turned it on and found the picture, showing it to Anthony. I couldn't bear to look at it again, so instead I watched Anthony's reaction.

"You love her." He said. It wasn't a question, just a simple statement. I nodded, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Ah." Was all he said.

* * *

**A/N Hi guys! don't forget to comment because it makes me happy :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Kasia's POV:

I shivered as I shut the barn door, making sure that the bolt was drawn properly. I pulled my jacket closer and hurried back through the garden towards my house. I had been home for a few weeks and my tan was started to fade already. The joys of British weather, it was already starting to get dark at six now. I let myself in, kicking my boots off and throwing my jacket on the hooks by the back door.

"Did you shut the door properly?" My step-dad Chris shouted at me from the living room. I rolled my eyes and wandered over to the fridge, grabbing a juice carton.

"What do you think?" I shouted back. I heard Chris laugh, but my mum appeared in the doorway. She had her don't-even-think-about-saying-anything-sarcastic face on. I sighed, leaning against the counter.

"What have I done now?" I muttered, my gaze focused on the back of the juice carton, knowing that if I met her eyes I would just laugh and that would make the situation worse.

"Kasia, you haven't done anything." She told me gently, coming to stand next to me. "That's the problem, sweetie. You haven't done anything for days." I quickly glanced at her face. She didn't look angry any more, just concerned.

"Mum, I…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. She shook her head, frustrated.

"Max hasn't told me anything, which is very unlike him." I nodded, Max was being fiercely loyal, maybe not to me, but to Anthony and, I forced myself to think it, Ian. One night he even left the table without finishing dinner because mum and Chris were trying to get him to tell them what happened. I chewed on my lip; it would help if I talked to someone who wasn't an eight year old boy about my relationship problems.

"It was at Vidcon." I began. I stopped talking when I saw mum's confused expression. I sighed and grabbed the laptop, walking over to the small sofa that was in the corner of the kitchen. I motioned for mum to come and join me. While I waited for the internet to load, I explained.

"Vidcon was the youtube convention Max went to while I was in the States." I paused, mum nodded; she had as much knowledge of youtube as I did before I met Ian and Anthony.

"And you met this boy there?" she asked me, raising her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly.

"What makes you think its boy trouble?" I asked her, poking her on the shoulder. She smiled a little,

"Because you spent the first week here eating nothing but junk food and you and Max go off and have sneaky discussions." I knew that there was no fooling her, she was my mum and she knew me better than anyone else. I sighed.

"Fine. You got me." I conceded. "Yes, there was a boy at Vidcon. Max and I are in a video with him." Noticing her expression, I handed her the laptop. "He's in a youtube duo." She took the computer and pressed play. I had found the lunchtime video, thinking that this was the best way to explain.

"This is Max's favorite channel!" She said, surprised. I nodded, everyone who knew Max knew he loved Smosh. I nodded,

"I totally embarrassed myself when I met him, I had absolutely no idea he was part of the most subscribed to channel so I had to go and ask him where the loos were didn't I?" I laughed; it seemed so ridiculous now. My mum was totally engrossed in the video, not looking up when she spoke.

"So which one is it?" she asked me. "I mean, you couldn't go wrong with either of them, but I'm curious." She winked at me. I was shocked; did my mother really just say that?

"Mum!" I shrieked, laughing. She smiled at my expression.

"It was nice to see you laugh honey." She told me, I rolled my eyes at her. "So which one?" she asked again. She was very stubborn when she wanted to be, I sighed

"Ian." I mumbled, looking at my hands.

"The one with the gorgeous blue eyes? " she asked me, not quite sure of who was who. I smiled, remembering their magnetic appeal.

"The one with the gorgeous blue eyes." I told her, blushing slightly. She laughed at my expression.

"He's a catch sweetie, I don't blame you." My mother was outrageous. "What happened?"

"He took Max and me swimming and then we went backstage with Anthony and introduced us to all the youtubers." Mum smiled at this, she knew how much this would have meant to Max. "Max is a bit of an internet hit now." I warned her. Mum just laughed, she knew that people would only have nice things to say about him, he was such a nice kid.

"Anything else?" She asked me, raising her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Mum." I complained, blushing again.

"So something else did happen!" She laughed triumphantly at my blush.

"We may have gone on a date, while Max stayed with Anthony." I mumbled, not meeting her gaze, I didn't want to see the disappointment on her face as she jumped to conclusions.

"Oh Kasia." She sighed. "He looked like such a nice boy. He didn't…?" she trailed off, but I understood the implications. I shook my head quickly, not wanting mum to think badly of Ian.

"We didn't do that!" I almost shouted at her. I could see the relief on her face.

"And you like him?" she asked. She saw the expression on my face and hurried on. "Sorry, stupid question. Of course you do. You miss him and you can't get over him."

"Why else do you think I've been acting like this?" I asked her. "Max misses Anthony too." I told her. She nodded, understanding.

"He's been quiet since he got back, I was beginning to worry." She whispered, not wanting Max to hear her concerns.

"They became really close, I think he's become sort of a big brother to him." I whispered back. Mum smiled,

"You never know, maybe you could start a channel and meet him again. You said Max was an internet hit already." She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"It really isn't that simple mum." I was a little bit annoyed at this. "You have to be popular to go to meet ups, you need more than just a youtube account." I sighed. "I guess the only thing to do is just move on." I bit my lip, not wanting to start crying. Mum reached out and pulled me into a hug, slowly rubbing circles on my back, trying to calm me down.

"You need to be busy, take your mind off him." She told me. I knew she was right, but did I want to move on? Was I ready?

* * *

**A/N hi everyone! You know what I'm about to say... please leave a comment or some constructive criticism because that helps me out a lot and it makes me feel happy :)**

**Kasia's polyvore:** cgi/set?id=86830081


	19. Chapter 19

Ian's POV:

"Ant?" I shouted as I shut the door behind me, dumping the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. I looked around again, where was he? "Anthony?"

"In here!" I heard him call from his room. I knocked on the door and poked my head round. He was sat at his desk on Skype.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked him, the background up on the screen was unfamiliar to me. Anthony shuffled his feet, not wanting to answer me. Before he could say anything, someone came back onto the screen. Anthony blushed, not wanting to meet my eyes.

"Oh, hi Ian…" I could feel my face flush and I turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I was angry, beyond angry. I was furious with Anthony for doing this. Why would he be Skyping Max when he knew I was trying to get over his sister? I had been doing well, trying to forget about how I felt about Kasia. I had returned to daily life, no one had noticed in my videos, and after a while people stopped asking about Kasia.

"Ian?" Anthony asked gently, coming to sit next to me on the couch. I turned my head, not wanting to look at him. "Ian. I'm sorry." He told me, trying to move so I had to look at him.

"Sorry for what Anthony?" I shouted at him, standing up suddenly. My hands were shaking and I had to ball them up into fists to stop them. "Sorry for talking to the younger brother of the girl I love who I can't ever be with? Or sorry for not telling me?" I ask him through gritted teeth.

"Both, you know I am." He told me. Something in his voice made me sit down again, I knew he was sorry, and to be honest there was no reason why he couldn't talk to Max. They had got really close at Vidcon, why couldn't he talk to him afterwards? I guess the only thing that bothered me about the whole situation was the possibility that he could have spoken to Kasia.

"Did you talk to anyone else?" I asked him, hoping he would understand what I meant. Thankfully, he got what I was saying; he smiled and shook his head.

"Of course not." He told me. "I wouldn't do that to you Ian, you know I wouldn't. Besides, I couldn't talk to her. Even if I wanted to." This brought me up short, my anger fading away at my surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, totally confused. Anthony smirked at my sudden change in mood.

"Max says that Kasia's moving out, she is 23 after all." He explained, grinning at my expression. I had forgotten that she lived with her parents. I imagined what it would be like to still live with my mom aged 23. The thought was horrific; I guess I didn't blame her.

"Right. I guess she's moved on fine." I muttered, leaning back against the cushions. Anthony shook his head quickly.

"I wouldn't say that. Max said that it was his mom's idea, Kasia didn't want to go anywhere." He explained to me. I shut my eyes, trying to sort out the swirling mass of thoughts in my head.

"Anthony please stop talking." I told him. "I can't cope with all of these conflicting emotions." He laughed at me and walked back to his room. "Is Max still waiting for you?" I asked him. Maybe I could talk to him. Anthony shook his head.

"He had to go, the time difference made it late in England so he had to go and eat or something." I nodded; it was about eight hours ahead there.

"Can I talk to him next time?" I asked him; maybe talking to Max might help me with getting over my feelings for Kasia. Anthony smiled.

"He would love that. You owe him some signed merch." He reminded me. I grinned and switched on the TV, feeling confused but happy.

* * *

Kasia's POV:

I really didn't want to move, I had been either at uni or travelling for the past three and a half years, did my parents want to get rid of me so soon? I could hear Max talking in the room next to me. I sighed, that was the one good thing about moving away, I wouldn't have to hear Anthony's voice every other evening. I shoved the last few things in their boxes and looked around my now empty room. My furniture was already at my new apartment and my parents were going to turn my room into an office. Great. No going back once I was gone. My mum was officially burning all my bridges for me. Of course, deep down, I knew she was right. A change of scenery would help me get over Ian, it would kick start me into doing stuff. I wasn't moving far, London was only an hour train journey away, but London was big. It scared me, yes I had travelled round some part of America by myself, but that was different. It was fun and exciting and I could just go home when I ran out of money or got bored. But this would be different. I was leaving home; I couldn't just go back when I ran out of money. I had to do grown up things like pay bills and get a proper job. I listened to Max talking again. He had been brave when he flew out to meet me in a busy US airport by himself and he was only eight. He was being the most grown up out of all of us, he was trying to fix things for me, he was still trying to keep in touch with Anthony and he was the one who encouraged me to blog. It was this blog that meant I could move to London.

"Kasia!" My mum hollered up the stairs, the taxi must have arrived to take me to the station.

"What was that?" I could hear Anthony ask. Max began to explain about me moving out. I grabbed a box, balancing it on my hip as I opened the door.

"Coming mum!" I shouted back. I knocked on Max's door, his face appeared. He looked sad.

"I'm going to miss you Kas." He told me, going into my room to help with one of the boxes. I took it from him, balancing it on the other one.

"I'm going to miss you too, but we can still call each other and you can visit me next week when I'm settled in." I told him, smiling sadly. "Go back to Anthony, I'll ring tonight when I get there." He grinned and darted back to his room. He left the door slightly open. I paused to listen. I instantly wished I hadn't when I heard Max speak again.

"Oh… Hi Ian." His voice was hesitant. I bit my lip and stumbled down the stairs to where my mum and Chris were waiting for me, ready to help load up the boot of the taxi.

* * *

The last of the boxes were unpacked and I sighed as I looked around the small one bedroom apartment I would call home for the foreseeable future. There was a small kitchen in one corner and living area with two incredibly comfy looking sofas gathered round a TV. There was a desk against one wall where I would be working from, as I would be writing my blog from home. I was suddenly overcome with exhaustion and I stumbled down the small hallway to my room. It had all my old furniture from home, but with new sheets and a new-to-me Persian rug on the floor. I smiled; burning bridges wasn't as bad as I thought. I managed to stay awake long enough to change into an oversized t-shirt and braid my hair loosely to one side before collapsing into bed. The big city would be new and exciting, a perfect distraction from Ian.

* * *

**A/N hi guys! Sorry this one's a little short, but they will be getting longer, I promise :)  
**

**So there was some confusion over whether or not the story was finished, so here's what is actually going on: I have finished writing the story, but there are at least 10 chapters left to be updated on here. Updates are every monday and thursday :) x**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N so this takes place several months later, around february :)**

* * *

Ian's POV:

"We're actually going to London?" I asked Anthony, still not believing him after the first three times he told me. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes we are, you douche nozzle!" I laughed at his exasperation. I had always wanted to visit England ever since I was a kid, and even more since I first met Kasia eight months ago.

"Why London all of a sudden?" I asked him. All of this seemed too good to be true, why would Anthony suddenly just tell me we were going to London?

"Kalel wants to go to fashion week next week and I'm going with her. I thought you could join us afterwards and we could do some collab videos with people, maybe a meet up. I kinda want to see the Google space there too." He explained, grinning. I could tell he was excited, even if it did mean that he had to spend a week looking at dresses with Kalel. But I was still suspicious, was he trying to pull some stupid stunt about Kasia?

"And those are the only reasons were are going?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows at him. He blushed a little, looking at the floor and shuffling his feet.

"You know how I've been talking to Max," He began. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, but you've been talking to him the whole time since Vidcon. That doesn't make a difference." I said, not following where this was going.

"It's Kasia's birthday around that time and he's going to visit her in London with his parents." Anthony mumbled, still not looking at me.

"What?!" I spluttered. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me, I was just beginning to move on from what happened at Vidcon and that had taken me almost eight months. "Anthony! Why are you doing this to me?" I asked him, my face was alternating between being drained of its colour and blushing bright red.

"Ian, please. We don't have to go and see her." He pleaded, I knew how much he wanted to go to London and collaborate with British youtubers. "Do it for Smosh. We could get a much bigger fan base from this, and we could help smaller channels! Please?" I sighed; he knew my weakness was Smosh.

"I can't believe you're guilt tripping me right now." I grumbled. Anthony grinned; he knew he had won.

"Thank you Ian! London's a big place, chances are we won't even see them." He told me seriously. "Now I really need to go pack!" he ran to his room.

I bit my lip and sat on the couch, leaning back and wishing that the cushions would just swallow me up.

* * *

Kasia's POV:

I was sat in Starbucks, tucked in the corner with my laptop. I had to get out of the house and breathe. I was living in London for heavens sake! I couldn't write anymore on my blog, as I was having a writer's block so I just sat and people watched. I looked out of the window and saw that a guy in his twenties talking to his camera. He walked in and ordered a drink. He was looking round for a place to sit, but everywhere was full, everywhere apart from my table. He noticed the empty sofa opposite me and walked over, his expression unsure.

"Can I sit here?" He asked me, gesturing to the seat. I nodded, taking a drink. He was tall and had hair similar to Anthony's. He picked up his camera again.

"You're a youtuber?" I asked him, gesturing to the camera. He looked surprised and weary. I couldn't blame him; if he was then he was probably afraid that I was a fangirl.

"Um… yeah I am. Do you mind if I vlog?" he asked me. I smiled and gestured to my computer.

"As long as you let me blog." I joked. He grinned, reassured that I wasn't a fangirl. He turned on the camera and began to talk again.

"Hey guys, so I'm in Starbucks because Ian and Anthony are running late and I'm early and being the lazy person I am, I wanted to sit down somewhere." He stopped talking when he saw me staring. Did he mean my Ian and Anthony? What was he talking about? They live in California don't they?

"Are you alright?" he asked me concerned. I probably looked like I was having a panic attack. I bit my lip, trying not to hyperventilate. I nodded slowly.

"When you say Ian and Anthony, do you mean Smosh?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper. He had to lean in to hear properly.

"Do you know them?" He asked, confused. "You look familiar. Do you have a channel or something?"

"Yeah I know them." I muttered. Outside I probably looked calm, but inside I was about to explode. "I don't have a channel though."

"Oh, never mind then. I'm Dan." He held his hand out, I shook it.

"Kasia." I told him. He must have realized where he knew me from because he stopped looking so confused.

"Aren't you in one of their videos?" he asked me. I nodded, smiling slightly.

"My brother and I were with them at Vidcon." I told him, trying to control my voice. It was the fist time I had talked about Ian in months. I had thought I had managed to get over him, but talking to Dan, I realized that I was still as infatuated with him as I was when we were together at Vidcon. Dan nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

"I remember seeing you backstage." He said, causing me to blush at the memory of what happened on that sofa. He smirked at my blush. "Have you seen him since?" He asked. My expression must have given the answer away as he was immediately apologizing.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pry." He checked his phone and then looked over my shoulder out the window. I followed his gaze and froze.

* * *

**A/N:sorry it's short, don't hate me! :(  
**

**here's Kasia's polyvore link**:autumn/set?id=79891566

**So another massive thankyou! Over 5000 views already! Also, Kalel and Anthony got engaged! Yay for them! :) xx**


	21. Chapter 21

Ian's POV:

"Are we going the right way?" I asked Anthony, looking around. I hated being late and being lost wouldn't help matters.

"Dan said he would be waiting in Starbucks." Anthony said, he too looking around for the coffee shop. "I can see him he's sat…" I turned round quickly, wondering why Anthony didn't finish his sentence. I followed his gaze and saw Dan sat in the window with a blonde girl. She turned around and I saw who it was. Kasia. What was she doing in Starbucks with Dan?

"Maybe we could come back later?" I offered, not wanting to have to go and see her. Anthony shook his head.

"They've both seen us, we can't just walk off." He started to walk towards them, looking back at me. "Ian, we have to be grown up about this." He warned me. I gritted my teeth and nodded. Anyone would have thought that I hated this girl, but I didn't. I was crazy in love with her.

Both Dan and Kasia stood up when we walked in, Dan smiling sheepishly, Kasia looking at the floor.

"Hey guys! We didn't expect to see you here Kas!" Anthony said as he sat down next to her, leaving me to sit next to Dan. Dan quickly explained about having to sit with Kasia, as the place was full. I couldn't help but look at Kasia. She was looking at the floor, but every now and again, she would look up from underneath her full lashes. She so obviously didn't want to be here right now. That made two of us. It was quiet and a little awkward now that Dan had stopped telling his story. I realized that everyone was waiting for me to say something. I cleared my throat.

"So, Dan, What were you thinking of getting us to do on your channel?" I asked him. I didn't really know what else to say. Dan smiled a little.

"How about I get you two a drink first?" He asked, quickly taking our orders and going to join the giant line that had just formed at the cash register. Anthony tried to start a conversation, but it failed. I didn't realize that I was still staring at Kasia until I got a kick from Anthony under the table. Suddenly Kasia stood up.

"I'm sorry, I really need to go now." She quickly scooped up her notepad and laptop. Anthony stopped her from leaving with his arm.

"We should really catch up, Max said he was coming down to visit you." Kasia smiled a little at Anthony and hurriedly scribbled down an address on a bit of paper and tore it from her note pad, handing it to him. Was she deliberately trying to be mean to me? Why did she smile at Anthony but not at me? After she left I breathed out heavily.

"Well that was awkward." I muttered, leaning back against the couch. Anthony scowled at me.

"I wonder whose fault that was?" he said sarcastically. I stared at him, shocked.

"Why are you taking her side?" I asked him. Anthony shook his head.

"I'm not taking sides, but you were being a grade-A douchebag. No wonder she left like that." He said accusingly. This made me mad.

"I was not being a douchebag!" I protested under my breath, not wanting the whole coffee shop to hear us arguing.

"You were Ian! You did nothing but stare at her and made her feel uncomfortable! How did you think she would react to seeing you again, huh? She's obviously hurting just as much as you are about this, but you just made it ten times worse!" He whispered at me. I clenched my hands into fists; I was beginning to get really angry now. I looked round to see Dan getting back with our drinks. This argument would be continued later, that was for sure.

* * *

Anthony and I hadn't talked for the whole cab journey back to the hotel. I was still angry with him for calling me a douchebag. When we had gotten to my room, I turned round to face him.

"Why did you even ask her for her address?" I asked him. "What possibly makes you think that we are going to go and see her Anthony? This whole trip was a bad idea!" I sighed and sat down on my bed, my head in my hands.

"You still love her don't you?" Anthony asked me, sitting down next to me. He didn't sound angry like I expected him to, just sad. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"You're afraid that she's moved on aren't you?" He asked me, again I nodded, but I felt like I needed to explain.

"She's gorgeous and funny and kind. She could have anyone and she chose me. Then when she left I realized that she probably didn't feel the same as I did." I sighed. Anthony didn't speak; he waited for me to carry on, sensing there was more. "She could have easily found someone else in eight months and just seeing her sat with Dan today, I realized that I don't feel any different from how I felt eight months ago when she kissed me." I looked at Anthony to see him looking upset.

"You are such an idiot. Did you not see her at the airport? Or when you walked into Starbucks today? She obviously loves you!" He told me. I couldn't believe any of what he was saying. She was amazing and I was just me.

"Really?" I asked him, not sure of why he was telling me this when it was obviously not true.

"God Ian! Open your eyes! If you just went to her apartment and talked to her like a normal human being you would see." He told me, exasperated. I rolled my eyes and checked the clock on the dresser.

"Yeah, because I'm just going to appear on her doorstep at half nine at night and that will make everything better will it?" I asked him sarcastically. To my surprise, he nodded.

"Well we do have her address." He held out the scrap of paper with her address out to me.

"Ok then." I muttered. "Here we go."

* * *

Kasia's POV:

I was sat in my cozy apartment, a blanket tucked around my legs. I was trying to update my blog, but my internet kept timing out. I sighed and shut off my computer, knowing that spamming the refresh button wouldn't help me much. I wandered over to the kitchen and put the kettle on. There was a knock on the door, making me jump and almost spill the kettle's contents down my front. Carefully, I set the kettle down on the counter and went to check my appearance in the mirror that hung by the door. I pulled my hair back into a bun on the top of my head and smoothed my top down. Hopefully, it was no one important because I was in my pyjamas.

Once I opened the door, I almost closed it again, not believing who had turned up on my doorstep.

"Ian?" I stuttered, not believing my eyes.

"Um, yeah." He chuckled nervously. "It's me." I just stared; I didn't know what to say.

"Kasia, look, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier…" I held out my hand to stop him from talking.

"Do you want to come in? The hall way isn't really appropriate." I stood back, allowing him to come in. I didn't really know why he was here, but I could at least be grown up about this situation. Ian walked in slowly, looking around.

"Sit down, please." I told him. He looked at me uncertainly and perched on the edge of my sofa. "Do you want tea?" I asked him, my voice bright and cheery, not fitting my mood at all. He just nodded, obviously uncomfortable. I handed him a mug and sat down next to him.

"Why did you come here?" I asked him, not looking up from my mug of tea.

"Anthony and Kalel were here for fashion week and I came to join them for some collab videos and a meet up." He told me, he was looking at his mug too. This confused me, Ian hated meet ups.

"Ian, you hate meet ups." I whispered. This surprised him; he looked up, his blue eyes looked agonized, like he was making a really hard decision. I unconsciously moved closer, shifting so that I was sat on my knees.

"Was it really that obvious?" he whispered. I smiled and shook my head.

"Not to anyone else, but I could tell." I whispered back.

"You got me." He joked. He smiled a little, but then his face became serious again. "I wanted to see you." I blinked, confused.

"I thought you moved on. You were so angry with me this afternoon." I whispered, not believing what he was saying. Ian blushed a little.

"How could I move on? Please don't remind me about this afternoon, I shouldn't have acted like that. I guess I was jealous." I had to laugh at this. Ian really didn't seem the jealous type.

"You were jealous because I was sat with Dan?" I asked incredulous. Ian laughed too, still blushing a little. "I had literally just met him!" I remembered my panic when I heard him talk about Ian and Anthony being in London. His hand came up to caress my face.

"What's with the blush?" he murmured, leaning closer. I took a deep breath, trying to control myself.

"I may or may not have had a little panic attack when he told me you were in London." I admitted, sheepishly. He smiled a little.

"I have that effect on people." He told me, grinning. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I can't blame them. I might be hyperventilating right now." I smiled and leaned in even closer so that our lips were almost touching.

"Do you need the kiss of life?" He asked me, his lips brushing against mine when he talked.

"So cheesy, Ian." I whispered. "But I don't care." I pressed my lips against his briefly, unsure whether or not this was a good idea. Ian's hands were quickly in my hair, pulling me closer, not allowing me to break the kiss, not even to breathe. I could feel his tongue against my bottom lip questioningly. I moaned quietly, moving so that I was sat on his lap. I could feel him smile as I ran my hands through his hair. I was getting slightly lightheaded, so it was both relief and sadness I felt when Ian pulled away.

"Ian." I complained, pulling a pouty face. He laughed at my expression and pulled a pouty face back.

"Kasia." He said, mimicking my tone.

"Can I have another kiss?" I asked hopefully. He laughed and pointed to the two mugs of tea that sat untouched on the coffee table.

"What about the tea?" He asked me. I groaned,

"I don't care about the tea, Hecox! Just kiss me already!" I almost shouted at him. He smiled and kissed me again. We started where we had left off, my hands in his hair, not allowing him to back away this time, until his hands moved down my back, grabbing my waist, pulling me even closer to him. He kissed gently along my jawbone, moving down my neck until he got to my collarbone, causing me to moan softly into his hair. My hands began to stray from his hair, moving down to his shirt, my fingers trying to undo the buttons as quickly as possible. His hands caught mine, holding them still.

"Kasia, please." He whispered into my ear, causing shivers down my spine.

"What?" I whispered back, feeling rejection flooding through me. Was this how he felt after our date?

"I'm here for two weeks, save it for your birthday, ok?" he whispered. He kissed me gently on the lips, his hands swiftly re-doing the buttons I had managed to undo. My birthday suddenly felt like it was months not days away.

* * *

**A/N hi guys! here's Kasia's Polyvore link: **chilling_out/set?id=81195462

**Don't forget to leave a comment because that makes me very happy :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Ian's POV:

"Ian, they're only my parents." Kasia told me, her fingers making patterns on my hand, trying to calm me down.

"Exactly!" I told her. Why didn't she understand? "They're your parents! It's so much harder for a guy to meet his girlfriend's parents than the other way round!" She smirked and leant in a little closer, shifting her position on the couch.

"Oh really? Who says I'm your girlfriend?" She teased, causing me to blush. We weren't officially a couple, but neither of us were dating anyone else, and to be honest, it would feel wrong if we did. She laughed at the sight of my flaming cheeks and kissed me gently on the cheek. She stood up, stretching and started to tidy up her little kitchen. I glanced at my watch; her family would be here in an hour.

"Do you mind if I head back?" I asked her, not wanting to leave her to tidy up a mess that I made when I tried to cook for her, but also not wanting to meet her parents in a Smosh t-shirt. "I won't be long and Anthony wants me to pick him up. He still doesn't know his way to your apartment yet." I rolled my eyes. Kasia laughed and stood up, brushing her long hair out of her face.

"Go for it. Don't be late or else…" she warned, going to put a huge stack of plates away in a cupboard. I grinned, hearing the humor in her words. Grabbing her spare key, I rushed downstairs and hailed a cab, directing him back to the hotel.

* * *

Kasia's POV:

I heard the doorbell ring. I gritted my teeth and checked the clock, where was Ian? I had told him not to be late. I quickly checked my reflection in the mirror, hoping that it was appropriate for a) a birthday dinner at a restaurant with my family, Ian and Anthony, and b) my parents meeting my boyfriend. The bell rang again. My family was so impatient. I fixed a strand of hair that had escaped from the braided hairstyle I had tried and went to go let them in. I was greeted with a chorus of

"Hello honey! I've missed you!"

"How are you?"

"Are Ian and Anthony here yet?"

The last one, of course, was Max. I laughed and hugged them all, eager to show them the place that I now called home. My mum and Chris were instantly wondering round the flat, looking in cupboards, inspecting the bathroom and being downright nosey, leaving me with Max to catch up.

"Are Anthony and Ian really coming to the family dinner tonight?" Max asked me, slightly surprised. Family dinners normally stayed reserved for family, no previous boyfriends had ever received the honor of being personally telephoned by my mother and invited to a family dinner. She knew how Max and I felt about Ian and Anthony, though. They were family to us.

"I'm as surprised as you are!" I told him, grinning. "I have a feeling that mum's genuinely curious about Ian and Anthony, though. I mean, she's never met a youtuber before." I joked, nudging Max with my elbow. He laughed and rolled his eyes, moving to sit in the armchair by the small fireplace in the corner of the living room.

"That's one way of looking at it," he told me. I raised one eyebrow, slightly intrigued as to what Max was thinking. "She's probably hoping they get recognized and we get a discount on the bill." He told me, completely straight faced. I couldn't help but laugh, my mum wasn't shallow, but deep down, this probably did cross her mind at some point. Mum and Chris came to join us, Chris sticking the kettle on, complaining that he hadn't had a cup of tea for several hours. I could hear a key in the door, and two voices. I quickly glanced at my mother. She grinned; her eyes alight with curiosity. I threw her a warning glance, unable to say more as Ian and Anthony had just walked in. They stopped just in front of the door, looking at my parents who were watching them expectantly. Max came back into the living room after looking around the rest of my flat and almost flattened Anthony with the speed at which he ran over to him.

"Anthony! You're here!" He cried, flinging his arms round Anthony's waist. Ian chuckled nervously while Anthony just laughed, picking him up and swinging him round. I watched as Max started to talk non-stop at Anthony, barely even pausing for breath. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my mum looking at Ian expectantly. To her credit, she hadn't made a fool out of herself yet; normally she would be trying to find out his life story by this point. I cleared my throat.

"Ian, this is my mum and my stepdad, Chris. Mum, Chris, this is Ian." I said, going to stand next to Ian. I took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze, trying to reassure him. Mum rushed over and shook Ian's hand, smiling like a maniac.

"Hello Ian, please just call me Julie." She said, obviously trying not to suffocate him with questions about his childhood. Ian threw me a quick glance and smiled nervously.

"Hi Julie." He quickly looked at Anthony and Max, still talking by the door. "He's Anthony, but I guess you probably figured that out." He laughed a little self-consciously.

"Come and sit down, I want to hear all about this channel you have on youtube." She said, practically dragging Ian over to the sofa. I rolled my eyes at him while he shot me a comically scared glance over his shoulder. Chris was in the kitchen making tea, I went to go help him, knowing that he would have absolutely no idea where anything was. He was searching high and low for a spoon. I grinned and pulled one out of the only draw he hadn't looked in.

"What do you think?" I whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear our conversation. Chris frowned slightly, his gaze focused on the five mugs of tea in front of him.

"He seems nice…" he muttered, still not meeting my eyes. I scowled at him, what was his real opinion?

"Chris?" I asked, wary of what he was going to say. "What do you really think?" I whispered, looking back to see Ian shoot me a quizzical glance before his attention was reclaimed by my mother, still asking for his life story. She was now on the topic of gametime with Smosh.

"Kas," Chris began. I could see he was struggling to find the words to explain what he was thinking. "I have nothing against him personally, he seems like a nice guy and Max and your mum like him. I'm just worried about what's going to happen when he has to go home next week." I stared at him, we weren't very close, what with him being my step-dad, so it surprised me that he was this concerned about my feelings.

"What do you mean what's going to happen?" I asked him, still whispering. He shook his head, and began to pick up some of the mugs of tea and put them on a tray.

"Kasia, I know we aren't close, but I think it was obvious to just about anyone that you were pretty hung up over this guy when you came back." I blinked in surprise, Chris was obviously more observant than I gave him credit for. I frowned at the mugs on the tray as I picked it up.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry, I didn't want to ruin your birthday dinner." He told me, moving out the way so I could get past him with the tray. I shook my head.

"I asked, you told the truth." I smiled as I walked back to where everyone was sat. Mum had left Ian alone and was now giving Anthony the third degree. I set the tray down on the coffee table and sat down next to Ian.

"How was it?" I muttered under my breath. Ian grinned, looking slightly relieved that he was having a normal conversation.

"Your mom seems…nice." He said weakly. I laughed at his choice of adjective and raised my eyebrows. He smiled a little at my reaction.

"No, really she is nice. Just a little enthusiastic. I'm worried I wont have any funny anecdotes for dinner." He joked. Despite his light tone, this made me slightly nervous. I really wanted this family dinner to go well, I really wanted my parents to like Ian and Anthony. My mum would be easy, but Chris would be the hurdle; he was my step-dad, so naturally he felt like he should be protective of me. Anthony was getting off lightly, he and Max were almost like brothers and they had kept in touch after Vidcon. I was worried for Ian, we hadn't coped with the separation very well and deep down I knew Chris was right, but I still wanted him to like Ian, to see the good person I knew.

* * *

**A/N Kasia's Polyvore link: **dinner_out/set?id=81485225

**Big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, keep 'em coming guys :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Kasia's POV:

Looking down at the menu, I instantly felt uncomfortable; everything was so expensive here. I threw a quick glance at Anthony, who was sat next to me. He was chewing on his lip, studying the prices.

"I didn't think it would be this expensive." I muttered under my breath. I had never eaten out in London before, the price difference hadn't even occurred to me. Anthony smiled.

"Ian and I can pay for ourselves, it's fine." He muttered, perhaps a little too loudly as my mum looked over at us.

"This is one of my favourite restaurants, it's a little pricey but the food is delicious." She smiled brightly. I stared at her, had she seen the price list? It was a little more than pricey.

"Mum!" I hissed, trying not to cause a scene in a public place. "Mum! It's far too expensive!" Ian, Chris and Max were down the other end of the table. I wondered if Chris deliberately sat between Ian and myself or if that was just the way it turned out.

"Julie, please let Ian and me pay for ourselves." Anthony was asking. "We wouldn't feel right about making you and Chris pay for us. Especially at a family dinner." My mum instantly started to protest at this.

"Anthony, please. Let us pay for you, you're practically family anyway." She said, smiling warmly. Anthony blushed a little and shuffled his menu. I could tell he wasn't happy about it, but he was too polite to protest after being called family.

* * *

My mum was right; the food was delicious, even if I did choose the cheapest thing on the menu. Max was demolishing a giant sundae, how he had room after his giant main course was a mystery. The room was getting a little stuffy and I was beginning to get a little lightheaded. I stood up, trying to leave as subtly as I could. Mum threw me a questioning look.

"Bathroom." I muttered, grabbing my bag. Mum nodded and stood up too.

"I'll come too." She whispered, not wanting to disturb the boy's conversation – Chris was trying to understand how Smosh actually made money from video views. I smiled, I wanted a girly chat, and by the looks of it, she did too. Once we got to the bathroom, mum pulled me aside.

"Chris doesn't like him does he?" she asked me, raising one eyebrow. I bit my lip, was Chris really making it that obvious?

"He doesn't really want me to get too attached." I mumbled, not wanting to slag Chris off. "What do you think?" I asked her, knowing her response would be slightly more objective than Chris'.

"Ian is lovely, honey." She began, rummaging around in her bag. I frowned at her.

"But?" I asked her, knowing there would be more.

"But Chris is right." She held up her hand, knowing I would object. "Maybe he isn't going about it in the right way, but he is being realistic. I know you like Ian, sweetie, but he does have to go home at some point." I nodded, knowing that she was right. "He is lovely though, Kasia. Both of them are." She added, noticing my expression.

"What should I do?" I whispered, a group of three women had burst into the toilets, all of them slightly drunk and giggling. Mum looked away from the mirror, putting her lipstick back in her bag. She looked at me evenly, her eyes searching mine.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, you're 24 now, honey, or at least you will be tomorrow. I can see how much you like him and I don't think either of you want to break it off, but remember how you felt last time one of you had to go home." She told me gently, pulling me into a quick comforting hug. She tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Just do what makes you happy, not just now, but also in the long run." She told me. "That's all the advice I have." She smiled a little, taking my hand and leading me back to the table.

Chris was paying the bill and Ian and Anthony were waiting by the door with Max. Having been separated from Ian for the whole night, I almost ran over to him. I snuck my arm around his waist.

"Hello stranger." I grinned, reaching up to peck him on the lips. Ian chuckled and put his arm around me.

"Long time, no see." He replied. His eyes darted over to Chris and back to me again. "It feels like someone's trying to keep us apart." He muttered, not wanting anyone else to hear. I nodded, chewing on my lip. I would have to be having words with Chris later.

"I think he's just being protective." I whispered back, not wanting Ian to dislike Chris. Ian nodded, his expression looking like he understood.

"That's understandable. He is your step-dad, and by the sounds of it, neither of us coped too well with the separation." He pointed out. I nodded, glad that he wasn't judging Chris. We both stopped talking as Mum and Chris were both coming over. I hugged them both, thanking them for my birthday meal.

"Thanks Chris, it was lovely." I told him. He smiled at me, genuinely happy that I had a good time.

"Don't mention it, Kas. It's not everyday you turn 24." He said gruffly. I grinned; he was actually getting a little emotional. Anthony stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Thank you Chris, I wish you would let us pay for ourselves." He said again. Chris shook his head, smiling.

"You and Ian are family to Kasia and Max, and family don't have to pay." He objected. I squeezed Ian's hand. At least he considers them family, or at least sees how Max and I feel. We piled into a taxi; me almost sat on Ian's lap. I saw Chris shoot me a look; I grinned and pecked Ian on the cheek. Chris was frowning now. Good. I shifted closer to Ian, the night air was cold and there was no heat in the car. Mum had picked up on Chris' mood and was trying to make the journey less awkward.

"Ian, what are you and Anthony planning on doing for the rest of your time in London?" she asked, a little too brightly. I turned to Ian, I had been too scared to ask him this over the past few days, knowing that it would make the short time we had together even shorter.

"Well, tomorrow's Monday so we have to do a lunch time episode. If it's alright, we would like to steal Max and Kasia for that." He asked, smiling at me. I grinned back, not having to look at Max to know he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well we do have to go home tomorrow…" mum trailed off, not wanting to kill everyone's buzz.

"Ah. That's a problem. Quite a lot of people requested to have them back." Anthony muttered. Chris surprised everyone by coming up with a solution.

"Why doesn't he stay overnight with Kasia and she can drive him back the day after?" he suggested. I smiled, happy that Chris wasn't trying to ruin it for everyone just because he didn't like Ian. It also meant that I could go home for a little while and check up on Roulette. I had missed country living while I was in London.

"I guess he could do that…" mum trailed off, obviously unsure of whether or not this was a good idea. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Mum, he got back from LA ok didn't he?" I asked her, rolling my eyes. She smiled at me.

"Yes, but you did have some help." She gestured to Anthony and Ian. They both grinned and I laughed.

"I wouldn't say 'help', more like looking after three eight year olds." I told her. Both Ian and Anthony did their trademark pouts. "But seriously mum, Max will be fine with us." I told her, not wanting Max to miss out on being in another video.

"I suppose so. And you will be all right driving him all the way home? You don't have a car," she told me.

"Kasia can borrow our hire car, Julie." Anthony told her, he really wanted Max to be in the video too. Mum grinned.

"Well, if Kasia's taking your car, you should all come." She told them. I looked at her in surprise, everyone in the car was staring at her, not believing what she had just said.

"Really? You don't mind?" Ian asked her. Mum shook her head, smiling. I glanced at Chris, he wasn't looking too happy, but he knew better then to argue with my mum.

* * *

I wanted to pay for the taxi, but it was hard to convince Ian and Anthony, as they wanted to pay for something too. We decided to pay a third each, me having to count out the money because they didn't really understand English money.

"You are an idiot you know." I told Ian, pulling him towards me, laughing at him failing to look upset. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him gently, about to go inside when he pulled me back, one hand on the back of my neck, preventing me from pulling away, the other hand around my waist pulling me closer. I smiled into the kiss my arms reaching around his neck. There was a cough behind us and we broke away, blushing awkwardly. Chris, Max and my mum were stood behind us, all of them looking slightly embarrassed. We all stood in silence, none of us knowing what to say. Thankfully, Anthony arrived, breaking the silence.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry but I can't come down to Suffolk with you all on Tuesday. Kalel wants me to go sightseeing with her." He said apologetically. I nodded, I had only met Kalel once and she was really nice. It was only fair that she wanted to do touristy things with her boyfriend while they were on holiday.

"Don't worry about it Anthony." I told him, not wanting him to feel pressured to pick one or the other. "Go have fun and do touristy things!" Anthony smiled, glad that we understood.

"Sweetie, we have to go now. Can you pick Max up tomorrow morning?" my mum asked me, Chris and Max already in the taxi. I nodded, reaching out for Ian's hand as we waved them off.

"Is it you're birthday yet?" Ian asked me, looking at his watch. I laughed at his obvious impatience and at Anthony's confused expression.

"Technically yes," I muttered, looking at the time on my phone; it was three minutes past midnight. I was officially 24! "But maybe later, I'm knackered." I grumbled, unlocking the door and flinging my bag on the sofa.

"I guess I can wait." He sighed, pretending to be grumpy. Anthony pulled a disgusted face, making me laugh.

"I don't even want to know what's going on!" he complained, miming being sick. I rolled my eyes at him and went to turn the kettle on.

"Tea?" I asked them both while they settled down on the sofa, Anthony lighting the small fire that kept my flat nice and cozy in the winter. They both nodded in assent and I poured hot water into three mugs. Carefully carrying them over, I set them on the coffee table, squishing in between them both. I nudged Anthony with my elbow, causing him to almost spill his tea.

"Stick a film on." I told him. "There's really no point in you leaving, it's so late. We'll just have a girly sleepover!" I squealed in fake excitement. Ian rolled his eyes while Anthony rummaged around for a suitable film for us to watch.

"This one?" He asked, raising his eyebrow as he held up a DVD case. I burst out laughing when I saw the title. Mean Girls.

"Of course!" I said, as if it was obvious. Anthony grinned and set up the film, while I snuggled nearer to Ian, his arm pulling me closer. My eyes struggled to stay awake almost all the way through the film; the fire was so warm and comforting. The last thing I remembered was Ian draping a blanket over me, his strong arms pulling me closer to him protectively.

* * *

**A/N Hi everybody! How is everyone? Don't forget to leave a comment because you know it makes me happy :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Ian's POV:

I woke up to find the spot on the couch next to me empty; the blanket that I had tucked around Kasia was now on top of me. I breathed in, inhaling the scent of Kasia's perfume. I sat up, stretching. My neck was stiff from sleeping on the couch for hours.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I looked round, Kasia was in the kitchen, her damp hair pulled up into a high bun on top of her head, small wisps of hair falling down in front of her face. She was whisking eggs in a glass jug and I could smell bacon cooking.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked her, getting up to go and inspect her cooking. She grinned as she poured the eggs into a pan, stirring the whole time.

"I'm not sure, I fell asleep before you." She checked the clock. "It's half nine now, so maybe a few hours. It was pretty late last night." She guessed, now serving out the bacon onto three plates. I nodded, leaning against the counter.

"Where's Anthony?" I asked her, suddenly noticing that he wasn't around. Kasia laughed.

"You two are joined at the hip." She pointed out, waving her spatula at me. I rolled my eyes at her. She laughed at me and started to serve out the scrambled eggs. I raised my eyebrows.

"So?" I asked, "Where is he?" She put the plates on the table and looked towards the small hallway where her bedroom and the bathroom.

"Anthony!" She shouted, almost deafening me. I heard the water shut off, how did I not notice that before? I heard Anthony reply, his voice muffled by the door and the extractor fan.

"Yeah? What is it?" he shouted back. Kasia rolled her eyes, motioning towards a seat, inviting me to sit down and sitting down next to me.

"Breakfast!" she shouted back, handing me a glass of orange juice. We both turned our heads as we heard someone rushing down the hall. Anthony appeared, his hair wet and messy, clinging to his face, dripping on his shirt. I noticed he had changed his clothes. His face was so excited that there was food that both Kasia and I had to bite our lips and avoid eye contact so as not to laugh. He sat down and began to wolf down the food that was on his plate. I gestured to his change of clothes.

"Nice outfit, when did that appear?" I asked him, smirking. Anthony had to swallow the giant mouthful of food in his mouth before he could answer.

"I went back to the hotel." He explained. "Don't worry, I got you a change of clothes too." He added, noticing my indignant expression. He pointed to the couch and I saw a small pile of my clothes on the arm of the chair. I was not observant this morning. I nodded in thanks, as my mouth was full. Kasia really was a good cook.

"So where are we going for lunchtime?" I asked them, Anthony still hadn't told me where we were going. Kasia and Anthony exchanged a small glance, I frowned, they weren't going to tell me. I could see that by their expressions.

"It's a surprise." Kasia told me mysteriously, both she and Anthony trying hard not to crack up. I rolled my eyes at them, taking the now empty plates to the kitchen and putting them in the dishwasher. Kasia checked her watch.

"I should probably go pick up Max." she muttered to herself, pulling on her red vans and a knitted sweater over her pjs. I grinned,

"Loving the look." I joked, she rolled her eyes, grabbing her keys and shoving them in her bag.

"You love it really, loser." She said, doing an imitation of a model on a catwalk. Anthony laughed as he looked up from his laptop.

"Work it girlfriend!" He said, his voice high pitched and girly. Kasia laughed as she waved over her shoulder on the way out.

* * *

Kasia's POV:

I smiled as I heard Max laugh and shriek from the next room. He was so happy to be with Ian and Anthony and I think the sugar from all the sweets may have had something to do with his hyperactivity too. I pulled a sweater over my head and checked my hair in the mirror. I smiled to myself, if I knew Ian and Anthony; I knew we were going to have fun. I grabbed my bag, which was slung on my bed and opened the door. I screamed, dropping my bag on my foot and hopping in pain while Anthony, Ian and Max were all doubled up with laughter, the camera turned on me.

"Is this some kind of mean joke?" I asked, picking up my bag and walking past them to the living room.

"Maybe…" Anthony smirked, pulling a face into the lens. Ian came over and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around me, pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry," He breathed into my hair, sending shivers down my spine. "But it was funny." He finished. I pulled away and punched him playfully.

"You don't deserve my love." I told him, rolling my eyes. Ian started to pretend to cry, pouting and folding his arms across his chest. I smiled and poked his cheeks.

"Come on, smile for me." I told him, trying to make him laugh. It worked; he smiled, not able to hold his pout for long. He reached out for the camera, taking it from Anthony and focusing it in my face.

"Ian!" I protested, holding my hand out to stop the lens getting too close. Ian laughed and backed away.

"Sorry." He grinned, going to pick up his hoodie from the sofa. Anthony took the camera from him and began to explain what was going on.

"So guys, it's Kasia's birthday today!" he began, turning the camera on me. I waved to the lens, smiling. "So we thought it was only fair that she got to choose where we are getting our food from." Anthony concluded. Ian rolled his eyes at Anthony.

"I think it was more the fact that neither of us know where to get food from." He told the camera. I pulled a suitably upset expression and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" he shouted, rubbing his side, scowling at me. I raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "Ok, not really. Make sure you comment saying happy birthday to Kasia otherwise she'll elbow you in the ribs too." He warned. I grinned and went to pick up my bag, holding the door open for the others.

* * *

We were on the platform, waiting for the tube and Anthony pulled out the camera again.

"We're taking you guys on the tube!" he said in an overly excited voice, pulling a face. Max stood next to him, pulling on his shoulder so that the camera was level with his face.

"It really isn't that exciting." He told Anthony, rolling his eyes. I laughed, maybe it wasn't to Max, but it was Ian and Anthony's first time in London.

"Just be prepared for a lot of evil glares and tutting." I warned them as we got onto the train. Anthony grinned and flopped down in a seat, almost jumping out of it again, filming the look of disgust on his face.

"Why are the seats damp?" He asked me, shocked. I couldn't help but laugh at his face, Max joining in too. I sat down in the seat next to Anthony, Ian sat down next to me, only he was a lot more careful than Anthony.

"What makes them damp?" he asked me. I shrugged, rolling my eyes.

"No-one really knows." I told him, Max nodding in agreement.

"No-one really wants to know." He added, laughing. Both Ian and Anthony looked disgusted. The carriage was starting to fill up and Anthony was starting to get the glares that I predicted.

"Why is everyone giving us death stares?" He asked me, panning the camera round.

"It's basic tube etiquette." I told him. He grinned and focused the camera on me.

"Time for a tube master class with Kasia!" he sang; now he was getting tuts and death glares. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Well, rule number one is you do not talk to people." I told him.

"Really?" Ian asked me, surprised at this.

"Yes, we English are a very un-friendly group of people. It is never good to be a tourist." I told him, grinning.

"We don't do talking to strangers, helping with directions or queue jumping." Max added, looking very serious.

"Especially queue jumping." I told them, my face equally stern. "Heaven help you if you push in." I warned. Both Anthony and Ian began to laugh, Max and I joining in. Thankfully, it was our stop or we might have faced an uprising had we stayed much longer.

Ian had the camera now and I was leading them through the bust streets, clinging on to Max's hand so he wouldn't get lost. We were getting close now, I could tell because of the heavenly salt, vinegar and grease smell that was lingering in the air.

"We're here!" I announced. Ian smirked and turned the camera on me.

"So Kasia, what are we getting to eat today?" he asked me. I stood in front of the bay window and opened my arms, as if modeling the shop.

"We're getting proper British food!" I told him, grinning. "Fish and chips!"

* * *

A/N Hi guys! So, did anyone notice the new cover art? It was made by the lovely XxlumpadoodlexX! Big thank yous! Don't forget to leave a review!

Enjoy! xx


	25. Chapter 25

Ian's POV:

"Anthony, I think it's time for something." Max hinted, causing Anthony to start singing the finding twitter questions song at the top of his voice. There was a banging on the ceiling above and a shout to 'keep it down!' Kasia just rolled her eyes and shouted back.

"Why don't you shut up?" she hollered, almost deafening all of us. I laughed, Max and Anthony joining in, only stopping when we heard an angry knock at the door.

"Great." Kasia muttered, standing up to go answer it. I noticed Anthony turn the camera towards the door, not wanting to miss one bit. I shifted in my chair to see who it was, listening carefully so I could hear what was going on.

"Why on earth do you feel the need to be so loud?" The old man at the door asked her, obviously fuming.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Fletcher, but we were filming a video for youtube." She told him, trying to calm him down.

"Hmph" was all he said.

"We'll try to keep it down now. I'm really sorry." She apologized again, this man was probably the landlord if she was being this apologetic.

"Hmph" was his only reply, only this time it sounded less angry. Kasia shut the door, coming to join us. She sat down, her expression slightly annoyed, slightly amused.

"There were twitter questions?" she asked, a smirk playing on the corners of her mouth. Anthony began to search for questions again, trying to find a good question.

"Ok, so question for Max." He began. I saw Max's delighted expression out of the corner of my eye. I reached out and took the camera from Anthony, creating a better shot.

"Which do you prefer, England or America?" He asked. Max thought carefully.

"England I guess, although LA weather would be good." He decided. Anthony turned to Kasia.

"Smoshdude347 wants to know if you'll go on a date with him." Anthony told her, trying not to laugh. I turned the camera to Kasia's face, trying not to laugh myself.

"Oh dear Smoshdude347, you're a bit late." She told him, biting her lip so as not to laugh. "I'm taken, sorry." She grinned, anticipating the oncoming shitstorm. Most of the questions after this were uneventful, so we decided to rate our meal. Turning to Kasia I asked her first.

"I guess it would have to be 17 angry landlords out of 19." She said with a shrug.

"That good?" I asked her, she grinned and nodded.

"It's my favourite junk food." She admitted. Max rated it 5 out of 7 and both Anthony and I were undecided as to how good it was.

* * *

We were all sat on Kasia's tiny couch, Anthony editing the lunchtime episode and Kasia, Max and I were playing monopoly. Kasia was banker and kept sneaking £100 notes every now and again.

"Stop cheating you cheater!" I shouted, trying to grab the money from her hand. She laughed, holding it out of reach.

"In this country bankers get bonuses." She joked, but she put the money back after I pouted and crossed my arms. I could see that Max was getting a little bored, hopefully Anthony would be done soon and we could all go and do something.

"Kas, do we have to play this?" he whined, "You always win anyway." Kasia grinned and packed up the board.

"Normally there are a lot more arguments." She told me, reaching over and shoving the box in the trunk that served as a coffee table. I laughed; I could actually imagine the family arguments on a rainy afternoon. I prodded Anthony in the back of the head, causing him to curse loudly. He quickly looked round, rubbing his head, his expression apologetic.

"Sorry Max." He muttered, smiling sheepishly. Kasia laughed, causing me to join in. Her laugh was just so infectious.

"So are you done yet?" I asked him, wanting to go and do something. Anthony nodded, showing me the screen. The video was half way done uploading.

"Anthony, can we play a video game?" Max whined, obviously bored of old fashioned board games. Anthony chuckled and went to rummage through Kasia's collection of games.

"You playing?" I asked Kasia. She smiled and shook her head, leaning back on the couch to get more comfortable.

"You?" she asked, gesturing to the TV. I shrugged

"Probably not." I muttered. I didn't really mind not playing; most of Kasia's games were 2 player games anyway. She smiled and uncrossed her legs, stretching them out so they were resting on the coffee table. She opened her arms out to me, pulling me into a hug. I smiled and leaned in, kissing her on the forehead before stretching out on the sofa, my head on her lap. She began to play with my hair, braiding it and then stroking it flat, sending goosebumps down my spine.

"Thank you." She whispered. I sat up. Her expression almost broke my heart. I pulled her into my arms, cradling her close to me.

"For what?" I asked her, confused.

"For being here on my birthday and making it one of the best birthdays ever." She told me, her voice just above a whisper. I leaned forwards and kissed her forehead again, wanting her to smile.

"You don't have to thank me." I told her, stroking her hair. "Where else would I be, stupid?" I asked her, trying to lighten the mood. I shot a quick glance at Max and Anthony. They were both sat on the floor in front of the TV, both fixated on the game. I looked back at Kasia; a small smile was playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Good point." She muttered, kissing me gently on the lips. I grinned; glad she was happy again. We went back to her stroking my hair and me watching Max and Anthony play Mario kart.

* * *

Kasia's POV:

I woke up to find Anthony shaking my shoulder. I blinked to clear my vision, as the room had grown dark. It must be late.

"Kas?" He whispered, unsure if I was awake. "Kasia? I need to leave now, it's half nine and Kalel wants to go get some food." He explained. I tried to get up, but I realized something was stopping me from getting up. I looked down to see Ian had fallen asleep, his head resting on my lap. I carefully moved Ian's head so it was resting on the sofa instead. I obviously wasn't gentle enough as he sat up, stretching. I turned back to Anthony

"Of course, go eat. I'm sorry I fell asleep though." Anthony grinned and waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it, it was cute to watch." He told me, laughing.

"Tell Kalel I said hi." I told him as he walked out through my front door.

"Where's Max?" I asked Ian, who was tidying up the dining table. He grinned and gestured to the armchair by the fire. How did I not notice him before?

"Can you put him on the sofa?" I asked Ian, Max may be small, but he was still too heavy for me to move. Ian nodded and scooped Max up with little effort. He sat him gently down on the sofa and I pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa and gently tucked him in. I heard Ian chuckling quietly behind me. I turned round and raised my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

"You're just funny." He told me, grinning. "It's cute." I laughed.

"I'm just a comedic genius, aren't I?" I giggled, leaning closer so that our noses were almost touching. "It's still my birthday, you know." I told him. I grinned when I saw his eyes light up.

"Are you sure?" he asked me. I nodded and closed the gaps between our lips, entwining my fingers in his hair making it almost impossible for him to pull away. I didn't pull away until he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, allowing him to carry me more easily.

"Ian?" I gasped, he was squeezing my waist a little too tight for comfort.

"Sorry." He muttered, his cheeks flushing slightly. I kissed the tip of his nose, making the blush even darker. He quickly carried me to my room, setting me down on the bed. I reached out and pulled him closer, unbuttoning his shirt while he kissed slowly down my jaw, making my heart race.

* * *

**A/N Hi everyone! Don't forget to comment and what not.**

Kasia's outfit:lunch/set?id=81600311

**Much love! xx**


	26. Chapter 26

Kasia's POV:

I woke up to Ian's fingers trailing lightly up and down my back as sunlight peeked through the gap in my curtains. I sighed contentedly and turned to face him, pulling him closer.

"So this happened." I smiled, gesturing to us lying together in my bed. Ian laughed and kissed the top of my head, stroking the hair off my forehead. I smiled and leaned up to kiss his nose, then his cheek, and finally his lips. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and I leant my head against his chest, breathing in the scent of the cologne he always wore.

"It was worth the wait." He whispered into my hair, his breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh really?" I muttered, wrapping my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers into his hair and pulling him closer. He smirked.

"Yes really." He laughed, closing the gap between us and kissed me gently on the lips. I sighed contentedly, opening my mouth to deepen the kiss. He pulled me over so that I was on top of him, his hands at my waist, trailing further down my back.

We were interrupted by a loud crash, making me jump out of my skin. Ian chuckled at my reaction

"Max." I grumbled. I had forgotten about him, hopefully he hadn't heard us last night.

"Kas?" He shouted. "You didn't really like the blue cereal bowl did you?" he asked, sounding a little nervous. I sighed and rolled over, allowing Ian to sit up. I pulled on one of Ian's shirts and a pair of shorts and hurried into the kitchen, hoping that Max hadn't cut himself to ribbons trying to clear the broken pottery away.

"Kas, I'm really sorry. You were doing… well, whatever you were doing with Ian, and I was hungry." He told me, rushing to get his words out. "All your plates are on the top shelf. Who even puts their plates on the top shelf?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh, his expression was so indignant that I forgot all about being angry that he had just destroyed one of my favourite bowls.

"Did we get burgled?" Ian asked, gesturing to the mess of broken china on the floor. He was shuffling down the small hallway that led from my room to the rest of the flat, his hair was still messy from where my fingers had been and he was doing his best to fix it without a mirror. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, Max just can't reach the top shelf, so he broke my favourite bowl." I muttered, carefully picking up the pieces with a dishcloth so I wouldn't cut myself. Ian laughed and bent down to help me, quickly picking up the fragments of the bowl and putting the in the bin.

"Would it be easier if I went and got breakfast?" Ian asked, grinning. I swatted him with the cloth.

"It would probably save my crockery." I told him, shooting a glare at Max, who grinned sheepishly. I threw the keys at him as he walked through the door. He managed to catch them just before they hit the ground, saving my floor from being scratched.

"I like waffles!" Max shouted after him. Ian only laughed as the door swung shut behind him.

* * *

Ian's POV:

I balanced the box on my arm as I struggled to unlock the door to Kasia's apartment. I could hear the muffled sound of music through the door. As it opened, I could hear it better. I grinned as I noticed what it was that was that was playing; my smile grew bigger when I heard Max singing along. It was weird to hear an eight year old sing the legend of Zelda rap.

"I'm back!" I shouted to no one in particular. The music was switched off and Max came running out of Kasia's room.

"Nice singing." I grinned, dumping the box on the table.

"Did you get waffles?" Max asked, sitting down at the table. I shook my head.

"I got the next best thing." I told him, opening the lid and showing him the box of a dozen doughnuts.

"I love doughnuts!" Max almost shouted, causing me to flinch away slightly.

"Did I hear doughnuts?" Kasia asked. I turned round to see her coming out of her room. I grinned and handed her one, laughing at her expression of excitement.

"Yes you did. Am I not the coolest person ever?" I asked her, waiting for a witty comeback. She raised one eyebrow and sat down next to me.

"I wouldn't say the coolest." She began, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Maybe the loudest snorer-" She was cut off with my hand over her mouth and Max's laughter.

"Shh! It's a secret!" I whispered, pretending to panic. Kasia laughed, trying to get my hand off her face. "You love me really though." I told her, moving my hand so she could talk again.

"Of course I do, numpty." She joked, poking me with her elbow. I turned to Max to see that he had eaten half of the doughnuts already.

"You better not be sick in the car, because you will be sat in it for the whole journey." Kasia warned. Max just rolled his eyes and took a bite out of another doughnut.

* * *

"Max, I swear if we have to stop for your bladder one more time I am going to have to kill you." Kasia growled from the driver's seat. I was so glad that Kasia said I could film the journey because only one hour in, I was almost crying of laughter.

"I can't help it!" Max exclaimed indignantly from behind me. "Besides, if it wasn't for my bladder, you wouldn't know Ian!" He reminded her. Kasia laughed, her annoyance at Max gone.

"It's true," she told the camera I had turned to her. "Max's overactive bladder made me go and ask Ian where the boy's loos were." She hit her head with the palm of her hand and rolled her eyes.

"And the rest is history." I added, causing Max to mime throwing up. Kasia laughed as she pulled into a service station.

"Last stop for an hour." She told Max as he ran to the restrooms. She turned to me and raised her eyebrows. "That goes for you too." She told me, a smirk playing on the corner of her mouth. I laughed and leaned back in the seat, rewinding the footage we had just filmed.

"I'm a big boy, I can hold on." I joked. "I'm excited to see where you grew up, though." I told her. She smiled and twisted in her seat so that she was facing me.

"I'm excited for you to meet Rou." She told me, reaching out and taking my hand, entwining her fingers with mine. I was confused. Who was Rou? Maybe they were an old childhood friend or neighbor.

"Is Rou a friend?" I asked her. She grinned, obviously finding my question funny.

"Sort of, he's my horse." She explained. Woah, no wonder her parents took us to a fancy restaurant, they were loaded.

"You have a horse?" I asked her, still not entirely sure I heard right. Kasia nodded, obviously trying hard not to laugh at my expression.

"Perks of living on a farm." She reminded me. I laughed, I had completely forgotten about that. "I'm surprised you didn't notice all the pictures I had of him around my flat." She told me. "Anthony did." She added this, her tone of voice slightly accusing, but her expression playful.

"Ooops! I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?" I apologized, pulling her over so that she was sat on my lap, her feet slightly up in the air.

"Ian!" She squealed, laughing. "I'm in a dress!" I laughed, kissing her cheek, moving down to her neck, which made her laugh even more.

"Will you forgive me for not noticing the pictures of your horse?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes, trying to get up from her slightly undignified position.

"Fine, I forgive you. I'll admit, you were pretty preoccupied while you were in my room." She joked, sitting up and adjusting her dress, just before Max emerged from the doors of the service station.

"Wait, when was Anthony in your room?" I asked her, the thought only just hitting me. Kasia just laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Is someone jealous?" she joked. I raised my eyebrows at her, waiting for her to explain. "He was looking for an extra blanket when we had our sleepover." She told me, reaching behind me to open the door for Max to get in the car. I nodded.

"I wasn't jealous." I told her, wanting to clarify. She rolled her eyes at me as she started the car.

"Of course not sweetie." She joked, reaching out and squeezing my hand. I laughed as I turned on the radio.

"You are such a crap liar, you know that?" I asked her. She just smiled, her eyes focused on the road.

* * *

Kasia's POV:

"Kasia! You're here!" I rolled my eyes as I got out the car, blinking a little from the beam of light coming from the open front door. I really didn't like winter, it was only 4 o'clock and it was getting dark already.

"Yes mum I'm here and so is your son and Ian." I gestured to the car, looking round to see Ian lift a heavily asleep Max out of the back seat. My mum was instantly rushing around them, fussing over whether Ian could manage carrying Max up the front steps.

"It's fine Julie, this is sort of a regular occurrence." Ian reassured her, carefully carrying Max up the steps to the door.

"Ian?" I called after him. He turned around to look at me. "You can wake him up, it's only 4." I told him, grabbing our bags from the car.

"How was the drive?" I turned round to see Chris ready to help me with the bags from the boot of the trunk.

"It would have been quicker if Max didn't keep needing the toilet every ten minutes." I sighed, handing him mine and Ian's shared bag. He raised his eyebrows at this, but said nothing.

"You're in the guest room." He muttered as we walked through the front door. I raised my eyebrows.

"Getting the special treatment am I?" I asked him. Chris said nothing, but I caught him smiling. I got the feeling that despite his better judgment, he couldn't help but like Ian. I dumped Max's bag at the bottom of the stairs, hoping that no one would fall over it later. Walking into the kitchen, I saw Ian being bombarded with tea and biscuits from my mother.

"Mum, Ian isn't going to starve if you don't feed him for five minutes." I told her, rolling my eyes and flopping down onto a barstool beside Ian. Ian laughed and took another biscuit from the plate my mother was holding out to him.

"I'm not going to complain though." He grinned, finishing his cup of tea. I laughed and poked his tummy.

"I can see that, chubby." Ian laughed and my mum gave us a slightly confused look.

"You two are just big kids. I can't cope with all of this." She gestured to us giggling at her expression. She left the room, presumably to go find Max.

"Do you want to meet Roulette?" I asked him, pushing away the plate of biscuits from his reach. He pulled a pouty face, trying to reach for more. I handed him the smallest one I could find before pulling him off the chair and handing him Chris' pair of wellies. I quickly pulled my own boots on and threw on a jacket.

"I've never ridden a horse before." Ian mused whilst pulling his boots on. I laughed and grabbed a couple of carrots from the fridge.

"I don't think your travel insurance will stretch that far." I told him as I pushed him out the door.

"You're really impatient, did you know that?" He asked me sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

"I missed him, I haven't been home since I moved." I explained as we rounded the corner to the field that Roulette was grazing in. "You may want to cover your ears." I warned Ian. I then took a deep breath and whistled so that Roulette would know that he was being called. I could make out his figure advancing towards us in the evening darkness.

"Hey Rou." I murmured to the horse, stroking his long, velvety nose. "Did you miss me?" I asked, reaching up to scratch behind his ears. I turned to Ian and handed him a carrot.

"Go on, he won't kill you." I told him, pushing him forward slightly, so that he was nearer Roulette. Hesitantly, Ian offered the carrot to Roulette, who ate it gladly.

"This is Ian," I whispered to the horse, stroking his neck, breathing in his horsey scent. "I've told you about him, remember." Ian chuckled slightly behind me.

"Should I be flattered?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Of course. Roulette helped me feel better after I got back from Vidcon." I muttered, neither of us had really spoken about the weeks after I left to go home, we seemed to have an unspoken agreement not to mention it. Ian pulled me around into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one who was completely depressed after you left." He whispered, stroking my hair. I looked up, surprised. I must have assumed that he managed better than I did.

"Really?" I asked, "But in your videos you seemed so normal." I pointed out, blushing slightly after admitting that I might have watched him obsessively after I got back. Ian laughed sadly.

"I'm a good actor. I definitely freaked Anthony out when I cried though." He said. This time it was his turn to blush a little. I turned away to grab Roulette's bridle, slipping it over his head and attaching the leading rope to it.

"You cried?" I asked carefully, not turning to look at him. I began to lead Roulette towards the gate, I heard Ian walking behind me.

"Yeah, on the first night back I was looking through some pictures of us at the restaurant and I guess it was just too much. That was the moment I realized I loved you." He finished simply. I shut Roulette in his stable and turned round to pull Ian towards me.

"Which picture?" I asked, leaning up on my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him gently on the lips. He smiled and pulled out his phone.

"This one, I look so goofy and you just look, well… you just look amazing." He told me, showing me the picture. I smiled at the memory, just before our main course arrived the waiter offered to take our picture. Ian was looking at me and I was smiling at the camera. We both looked so happy that I could understand why it made Ian cry. Even though we were together now it gave me a slight lump in my throat.

"You have to send me that picture." I told him, taking his hand and leading him back towards the house again. "Did I mention we were in the guest room tonight?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows suggestively. Ian laughed.

"Does this mean that we have to have loud, obnoxious sex to piss Chris off?" he asked me. I laughed as I opened the back door.

"Definitely. Mum will find it funny, but Chris would probably burst a blood vessel." I told him as I kicked off my boots. Ian grinned.

"This is going to be interesting."

* * *

**A/N It's finally summer! yay! It's so hot in England, I feel like I'm melting.**

**Kasia's outfit: **home/set?id=83544340

**Don't forget to leave a comment because it makes me very happy :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Kasia's POV:

I felt a sense of déjà vu as I awoke to Ian stroking patterns in my back again, only this time I was back in my old house. I smiled and turned round, only to find him fully dressed in clean clothes, his hair slightly damp.

"How long have you been up?" I asked him, pulling him down to my level so I was able to kiss him without having to sit up. "You should have woke me." I told him before I kissed him again. He smiled and checked the clock on the wall.

"Around half an hour, maybe forty minutes." He told me, leaning back on the bed next to me. "I didn't want to wake you, you looked so cute." He explained. "And besides, you needed to rest after last night. I blushed a little at this.

"Did you run into Chris while you were up and about?" I asked him, laughing at the mental image of Ian and Chris stood in the hallway awkwardly. Ian laughed and shook his head.

"No, but I saw your mom. I think she heard the loud, obnoxious sex though." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked him, not knowing whether to laugh or be mortified. Ian nodded.

"She asked me how I slept while she was waiting for the kettle to boil. I got the feeling that she didn't mean it literally." He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Typical mum. You should have heard her comments about you and Anthony when I showed her the lunchtime video from Vidcon." I told him, cringing at the memory. Ian's expression was confused, almost as though he didn't know if he should feel flattered or grossed out.

"Me and Anthony?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. I nodded

"I think it was weirder to hear her talk about Anthony." I told him. At his quizzical expression, I continued. "I agreed with everything she said about you, especially your eyes, but it felt weird when she said how hot Anthony was. Almost like incest." I shuddered. Ian laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"I should probably get up, I can smell bacon cooking." I mumbled, not wanting to leave the coziness of Ian's arms and the bed. I sighed and sat up, rummaging in the overnight bag Ian and I brought with us from London. I turned to Ian and grinned. "Your first full English." He laughed and got up to help me zip the bag shut.

"Is it as good as every British person makes out?" he asked me. I laughed; the smell of bacon was making me really hungry.

"It's a miracle cure for hangovers." I told him seriously as I applied a little foundation and eyeliner, doing my usual winged look. Ian laughed and began to play with my hair, making little braids and generally just creating more knots. I swatted his hand away and sorted it out, using a flowery headband to keep it off my face.

"You look like a fairy." He joked, gesturing to the headband. I raised an eyebrow.

"Just because you're jealous of my magical skills." I teased him, nudging his elbow. He laughed and pulled me into a big hug, lifting my feet from the floor, which probably wasn't that hard to do considering I was only 5' 6''.

"Shut up!" He whined, pretending to be hurt that I had discovered his secret.

We were called downstairs by my mother a few minutes later, I wasn't aware of the fact that I was running to get to the kitchen until I almost collided with Chris on the stairs. He immediately blushed; it wasn't just my mum who heard the load, obnoxious sex last night.

"Morning." I said, perhaps a little too innocently to be natural, but his expression of embarrassment was just too good to be true. It became even funnier when Ian showed up behind me, blocking the stairs even more. I could see Chris' brain working, struggling to think of something civil to say to the guy who had extremely loud sex with his stepdaughter the night before. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me." He muttered as he squeezed past us. I rolled my eyes at Ian and, taking his hand, led him to the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie." Mum greeted me as I sat down at the long oak table. She seemed unusually happy, considering it was nine in the morning. "Morning Ian honey, just sit down where ever you want." She told him. I raised my eyebrows at Max, who was already sat at the table, his giant breakfast almost half finished. He shrugged, his mouth full of food.

"Julie, this is amazing! How have I only experience a full English breakfast now?" Ian asked no one in particular. I laughed, pushing my plate away from me. I was completely full up, but Ian was having seconds.

"Probably because this is your first trip to the UK." I told him sarcastically. Ian rolled his eyes and went back to his food, finishing everything on his plate.

"I need to take Roulette on a hack, do you want to come too?" I asked him, knowing the answer already.

"Of course!" He told me, grinning. "Did you win these?" He asked, pointing to the small collection of trophies and ribbons on the dresser. I nodded, smiling.

"I was in the pony club when I was younger. I used to love show jumping." I told him, reaching over for a framed picture of me, aged 13 on a horse, mid jump. Ian's eyes widened a little.

"Wow. That's quite a high jump. Can I film you out riding today?" he asked me. I nodded, knowing that he would love to show me off on the Internet, even if it made me feel a little embarrassed. I wasn't as comfortable in front of the camera as him and Anthony.

"I'll have to change my clothes." I told him. "Mum, is my riding gear in the wardrobe?" I asked, hoping she hadn't thrown them away in a sudden rush of clearing space. She nodded, taking the dirty plates from the table and carrying them over to the sink. Ian jumped up to help her.

"I'll help you Julie." My mum was about to protest, but Ian already had the first plate under the tap. I laughed and rolled my eyes, heading back towards the stairs. I had a feeling that Chris was hiding in his study, trying to avoid any awkward conversations with Ian or myself.

* * *

I quickly changed my clothes, pulling on jodhpurs and a jacket, grabbing my boots from the top shelf. I bounded down the stairs, about to join Ian, Max and Mum in the kitchen when I heard Ian talking quietly and my mum answering, her voice as low as his.

"I think it's for the best, it may be hard, but she's never been a dependant child." I froze. What was my mum talking about? I bit my lip, hoping to hear more but I could hear the plug being pulled from the sink and the water running down the drain would muffle any more of their conversation. I sighed and pushed the door open with my shoulder, my hands full with carrying my boots. Ian smiled at me, his expression seeming happy and natural. I looked over at my mum, who deliberately had her back to me, drying the plates by the sink.

"You ready?" I asked Ian, hoping my face didn't give it away that I had just been trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Ian grinned and nodded, going to pull on the pair of boots that previously belonged to Chris.

* * *

Ian's POV:

I followed Kasia round the side of the house to the stabled where Roulette was kept. She always seemed so happy and calm when she was around him, I could see just how much he meant to her. It made me realize just what I was asking her to do, what I was asking her to give up. I pulled the camera out and began to explain what was happening.

"Hey guys! So I'm at Kasia and Max's house, deep in the country side and Kasia's agreed to let me film her while she takes Roulette for a 'hack'" I mimed quotation marks around the word 'hack' as I had absolutely no idea what it meant. I turned the camera back to Kasia, who was now sat on Roulette. She looked incredibly small sat on this giant horse, but she looked completely at home.

"Hi everyone!" She waved to the camera. "This is Roulette and he's my bestest friend ever." I pulled a pouty face, turning the camera so the audience could see. Kasia laughed.

"Ok, my bestest friend ever, not including Ian." She amended. I laughed

"Much better!" I backed up a bit so I could get all of Roulette in the shot. "Show us your skills!" I commanded. Kasia rolled her eyes at the camera, and with a small squeeze of her heels she set off. I walked slowly after them, giving a small running commentary of what was going on, telling the camera about Kasia's trophies and ribbons. After about five or ten minutes of just trotting round the field, Kasia and Rou were heading back over to me.

"Do you want to see some actual skills?" Kasia asked me, a smirk on her lips.

"You mean that wasn't your prize winning demonstration?" I asked her. She laughed and shook her head.

"That was just the warm up, I can do some small jumps if you want?" she asked me, already turning Roulette towards a small enclosed area with a couple of jumps set up. They didn't look that small to me, but if Kasia thought they were easy, I wasn't going to question it.

She started at a fast pace, getting Roulette to have a decent run up before she made him jump. I realized that I was holding my breath and I had to remind myself that Kasia wasn't in any danger. She cleared the first jump easily and gracefully, and I managed to relax and enjoy what I was watching. After doing a few rounds of the jumps, Kasia dismounted, leading Roulette over to me.

"Did you get enough for your vlog?" she asked me, preoccupied with stroking Roulette's nose. I showed her the footage.

"You're really good." I told her. "I was nervous for you, those jumps looked kinda big." I joked. She grinned, I had found the one thing that she let herself take pride in.

"They were beginner jumps. They give you bigger at competitions!" she laughed. She led Rou back to a paddock, taking his saddle and bridle off, allowing him to graze freely. Kasia jumped up so that she was sat on the fence and patted the space next to her, inviting me to join her. I smiled and pulled myself up, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She sighed and leant her head against my shoulder.

"I wish we could just pause this moment forever." She muttered, probably more to herself than to me. I bit my lip; I was running out of time to tell her what I wanted to say. I took a deep breath, trying to find the right words to say how I really felt.

* * *

**A/N: ooh! cliffie! Not really though ;) Don't forget to leave a comment because it makes me happy :)**

**Polyvore link for Kasia:** chapter_27/set?id=83758216


	28. Chapter 28

Kasia's POV:

"Kasia?" Ian asked, his voice making me jump; it was just so quiet and peaceful in the field, the only sound was the birds and Roulette eating behind us. I looked at him; he seemed conflicted, like he couldn't think of exactly the right words.

"Yes?" I asked, not exactly sure where this was going. He smiled a little, thankful that I was going along with whatever he wanted me to do.

"You know I have to go home on Saturday." He began. My heart dropped, I didn't want to talk about this.

"Ian, please. Don't talk about this." I pleaded; I didn't want a reminder of how I would be feeling on Saturday night and probably for the rest of my life. He held up his hand.

"Please Kasia, let me say my bit." He asked me. I nodded, biting my lip, knowing that if I spoke then I would almost certainly break down. "Thank you. We both knew I would be leaving after two weeks, and lets be honest, they were probably the best two weeks of my life." He stopped when he saw the tears I could feel running down my cheeks. He reached out and wiped them away with his thumb, barely touching my face. Ian was breaking up with me. That was what he was talking to mum about in the kitchen. There was no other explanation for it, he was right; we both knew this would have to happen. I just thought that he would let us be together a little longer before it happened.

"Ian…" I managed to choke out. He reached out and pulled me closer to him, it calmed me down a little and I was able to finish my sentence. "Ian, please don't leave me." I whispered into his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"Kasia, you are an idiot if you think that I would ever leave you." He murmured into my hair. I looked up, confused.

"Then why…?" I asked, not knowing how to articulate how I was feeling. Ian smiled.

"If you had let me finish, you would understand." He scolded me gently, tracing patterns on my back. "Kasia, they were the best two weeks of my life and I want them to continue." He told me. Suddenly he moved his arm from around my back, I shuddered a little; he had been keeping me warm. He was holding something out to me. I reached out and took it.

"It's a key." I told him. Ian laughed, probably relieved that I wasn't crying any more.

"It's a special key." He explained, I didn't understand so he elaborated. "It's the key to my house." He paused, correcting him self. "Our house if you want." He said softly. I reached out for him, unable to see with the tears in my eyes.

"Really?" I asked him, clinging on to him for dear life, incase all of this was a dream and I would wake up. He laughed, his breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Really. I want you to move to California and live with me." He said. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled his face down so I could kiss him. Ian smiled and kissed me back gently.

"I get to stay with you?" I asked him, barely breathing. He nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

"No more separation anxiety."

* * *

**A/N It's the end! Thank you so much to everyone who read it and added it to their favourite or follow list! An even bigger thank you to everyone who took the time to leave comment, if you haven't yet, there's still time!**

**I'm thinking about writing a sequel, but only if there is enough interest and I can think of a good enough plot, so if you have any ideas of what should happen next, pm me or leave a comment. Much love :) xxx**


	29. A little Author's Note :)

Hi guys!

This is just a little author's note to tell you all that the first chapter of my sequel (Under one Roof) is up!

I really hope you like it, so please read it and leave a little comment because it makes me really happy when I see that people like what I'm doing!

:) xx


End file.
